In Midwinter's Stillness
by KT Maiden
Summary: The sequel to Getting Over Our Troubles. Roy discovers the ups and downs of teenage life when the arrival of Jasmine Miles, Sarah's assistant, pushes him into a battle against Captain Falcon! It's jealousy, mistletoe and water, oh my! COMPLETE
1. Cabin Fever

**KT – DA: We're baaaaaaaack!**

**Roy: Yes! Finally!**

**Link: It's the sequel to Getting Over Our Troubles!**

**Marth: We're very proud of you, My Lady.**

**KT – DA: Thank you, boys. I appreciate it.**

**Roy: Do I have to do the stuff on this one? I did it all last time.**

**KT – DA: No, I thought I'd have Link do it this time.**

**Link: Me?! No fair!**

**Marth: Surely it's not that bad?**

**KT – DA: Marth, you'll do the thank you's this time.**

**Marth: Oh, okay.**

**KT – DA: Link? Do the stuff!**

**Link: /sighs/ Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. Not even Marth. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.**

**Marth: Since there aren't any reviewers yet, Kuroi would like to thank Karanos for making her write this sequel.**

**Roy: Here's the first chapter!**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – Cabin Fever**

Roy, son of the Marquess of Pherae, stood in his dormitory in Smash Mansion, staring at the mirror. A blue-eyed, red-haired sixteen-year-old stared back at him. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool mirror. He was so bored.

Ever since the last tournament had ended in November, Roy had spent his time looking for something interesting to do. Since the training room was closed until January, the swordsman had settled for reading most of the time. Now it was mid-December, and he was coming down with a bad case of cabin fever.

The door opened suddenly, and Marth entered, carrying a load of books. Dumping them on his bed, the blue-haired ex-prince of Altea turned to his friend.

"You're getting smudges on that mirror, my friend."

Roy turned around to see Marth smiling. The prince's smiles used to be few and far between, but had become much more frequent since Sarah Holly had arrived in August. Roy was happy for them.

"I don't care about smudges. It's my mirror, after all," Roy said.

Marth shook his head. "It's not yours, it's ours. Or had you suddenly forgotten that you share this room with both Link and me?"

Roy snorted. "Why should you care? You could go stay with Sarah, which, by the way, I know you do anyway. I bet she keeps her mirrors clean."

Marth blushed, but otherwise ignored the comment. "The others sent me up here to find you. I think they were talking about going ice skating."

Roy smiled, excited. "Great! Something to do. I'll try anything to keep the boredom away."

The two boys made their way down to the common room, continuing their playful banter. Link, Peach, Zelda, and Sarah sat there waiting for them. All but Zelda had skates with them.

Peach stood up when they entered. "Finally! The pond froze over last night. 'Bout time, I say."

"I had the Ice Climbers check it this morning to make sure it was safe for skating, and they said it was," Sarah said, standing up as well and walking to Marth's side.

"Sounds good," Roy said. "What are we waiting for?"

Zelda laughed. "You, of course."

"Come on! Come on! Go get your skates from the coat closet!" Link said, pushing Roy into the hallway. The others followed after them, moving slowly for Zelda.

Roy turned to the princess after getting his skates. "Are you sure you should be going outside? What if the cold is bad for your wound?"

Zelda sighed and adjusted her crutches. "I'm fine, Roy. A little cold won't hurt anything. It's not like it's a blizzard out there. I'm not even going to skate." The princess had recovered nicely from the sword wound she had received in the summer, and now only depended on the crutches to get her around. Sarah and Peach has also recovered from the hurts they had suffered at Samus' hand. The bounty huntress had been removed, arrested for attempted murder three-fold. Of course, that didn't stop Roy from being worried about everyone.

"I know, I know. I'm just making sure, you know," the redhead said with a sigh. The girls laughed at him, and Link started pushing him again.

"You'd never know that you were dying of boredom in here. You're moving so slow!" said the hero, adding his own laughter to the mix. The group made their way outside and headed for the pond. Link and Roy started kicking snowdrifts at each other on the way, Link finally pushing the redhead into one at the side of the pond. Grumbling to himself as the others laughed, Roy reached for his skates. He was cold and wet, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. Anything was better than reading another book right now.

The Six Smashketeers, minus Zelda, skated around the pond, generally having a good time. Sarah and Marth left after a little while, Sarah explaining that she had and interview.

"Again?" Peach huffed. "Haven't you found an assistant yet?"

Sarah laughed as she put her shoes on. "If I had found one, would I still be looking? It's becoming all work and no play for me as the big boss, you know. I'm still getting used to Master Hand being retired."

Once they had left, the other four stayed out for another hour before deciding they were too cold to go on. Roy and Link made their way to their dorm, promising the girls they would meet them in the dining hall later.

"I can't feel my nose!" Roy complained, rubbing the numb feature with his gloved hand.

Link laughed. "What do you want me to do about it? Kiss it and make it better?"

Roy grimaced. "Ew, no. I like you, Link, but not that much."

"Then stop complaining about it."

Roy stripped off his outer layers, piling them on his bed. Shivering slightly, he pulled on a sweater. He kicked his shoes under the bed and went down to the common room. Sitting by the fire sounded really nice right about now. Of course, there wasn't anything to do but read there, but he didn't care so much anymore. The redhead settled into one of the many armchairs and opened his book.

What seemed like only moments later, he was shaken awake. Blinking furiously, he looked up to see Peach staring down at him.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," she said with a giggle.

Roy groaned. He didn't even remember falling asleep. "Why should I?"

"Because," Peach said, sounding as though she was speaking to a very young child. "Sarah says it's time for dinner. She said she has someone for us to meet."

Roy sat up and stretched, yawning. "Ah, so she's found an assistant?"

"I guess so."

Roy picked up his book from where it had dropped on the floor and the two of them made their way to the dining hall. The room was already crowded with Smashers, the roar of talk at its normal volume.

Zelda and Link sat across from each other, as did Sarah and Marth. Another girl sat next to Sarah, quietly eating mashed potatoes and chicken. Roy later swore that it was the light glinting off her blond hair that made him trip over Zelda's crutches.

Ignoring the laughter of his friends, he pushed himself up, blushing. He sat his book next to Marth and went up to get his food. He carefully didn't look at anybody when he sat down.

Sarah was talking about the interview when he returned. "I really think she's the best person for the job," she said with a smile to the girl at her side.

"What's her name?" Roy asked, his mouth full.

The girl turned to him. "You could ask me, you know. I do talk. I might ask what your name is, Fire-Top."

Roy swallowed his food and glared at the girl. "Don't call me that. I don't like nick-names. You can just call me Roy."

"Fine with me," the girl said. She held her hand out to him over the table. "My name is Jasmine Miles, but please call me Jazz."

Roy shook her hand, trying not to think about how pretty she was. Her bright green eyes peered out at him from under her blond bangs. They seemed to be laughing at him. Funny how everyone seemed to do that a lot lately.

Sarah smiled. "Well, since you two are getting along so well, why don't you show her around the place tonight and tomorrow?"

Roy turned to her. "Well, I suppose I could do that. I guess I'll survive somehow," he said, resting his chin on his fist. Jazz snorted and covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. Peach, Zelda, and Link joined in a moment later. Even Marth and Sarah sniggered a little.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, getting a little angry.

Peach pointed at him, unable to speak. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she was laughing so hard.

Roy looked down at himself and turned bright red. He had put his elbow in the butter. He groaned. Carefully removing his arm from the dish, he used his napkin and cleaned himself off. He turned to the others and rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, yes, very funny."

Jazz smirked at him. "How about that tour now, Butter-Boy?"

Roy stared at her. "'Butter-Boy?' Excuse me, I thought I told you I didn't like nick-names."

"Oh, yes, I forgot. How's this? We'll make a compromise," the girl started laughing again. "I'll call you 'Roy-Boy' instead."

The others laughed.

Roy hung his head with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

Roy: I'm the main character?**

**KT – DA: Looks like it.**

**Link: You mean you'd ruin a perfectly good story with HIM?**

**Roy: Hey!**

**KT – DA: Now, now…**

**Marth: Oh, look My Lady!**

**KT – DA: What?**

**Marth: Reviewers!**

**KT – DA: Yay! /claps/**


	2. The Notebook

**KT – DA: Hello everybody!**

**Marth: Hello, My Lady.**

**KT – DA: Link, I want you to do the stuff now.**

**Link: Sure, sure. Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters.**

**KT – DA: Except Marth, remember? /points to Marth's 'this belongs to Kuroi' badge/**

**Link: Uh… right. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.**

**Roy: What next?**

**KT – DA: Well, I've decided to take a leaf out of one of my favorite author's book (Dark Moon Crystales, GREAT author), and answer all my reviewers. We'll take it in turns. Today, Marth gets to go.**

**Marth: Great! Let's see… /reaches for the first review/**

**_Lemurian 04 _– I agree with you. My Lady tells us that it's going to be fun writing scenes between Roy and Jazz, coming up with all the teasing. We're glad you like the story so much!**

**_Princess of Altea-170_ – My Lady is flattered to hear you say that! We hope you continue to like the story.**

**_Tymaporer_ – Yes, we're all sad to see Master Hand go as well. He was a good leader, but My Lady said he had to retire. How else would we have gotten Jasmine in here?**

**_Daikonran_ – Yes, you're all the reviewers, and we're glad to hear from you. My Lady says it's most definitely Roy's turn at love, but that he'll have a different time of it than I did in Getting Over Our Troubles.**

**_Rain4life_ – Roy is often seen as the funny one, isn't he? It should be interesting, seeing how his 'mother hen' nature comes into play in this one. /smiles/**

**_Lvmj _– Yes, My Lady and I were seeing the Roy x Peach thing too, but My Lady assures me that it was unintentional. It was mostly Roy's 'mother hen' nature in the last one that made him act that way around her. By the way, Karanos told me that she intends to make you her evil minion for seeing that jealousy thing… I'm still not sure if that's a good thing…**

**_Polska_ – We're glad you like it! We hope you continue reading and reviewing.**

**_Dragonpurity_ – It is Roy's turn at (dare we say it) love! My Lady turned bright red when you said she ruled the SSBM world. We hope to hear from you again!**

**_Max Fuchs_ – My Lady says that I should tell you that she doesn't write stories with self-insertions or other such things, so she won't write a character with your name. You have a great idea of your own there, and even though My Lady already knows how this story is going to go, she suggests that you write one yourself about two assistants. Of course, that's up to you…**

**_Karanos_ – Dammit, Karanos! Why are you reviewing? And you'd better be nice to My Lady. I know you wrote that fake ownership thingie, but that's no excuse for you to… oh, never mind. Just keep coming up with ideas for this story. /sighs/**

**Roy: Wow, that was a lot of reviews.**

**KT – DA: Okay, now that that's over, here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – The Notebook**

Roy stepped out into the hallway, shutting the dorm door quietly behind him. The last few times he had slammed the door shut, Link and Marth had gotten mad at him for waking them. They could be pretty harsh this early in the morning.

He tiptoed along the hallway to the girls' dorms, feeling the need to be extra quiet this morning. He stopped at Jasmine's door and took a deep breath. He figured he would need to be calm before he attempted to annoy her at this early hour. She had asked him to continue their tour in the morning when he'd dropped her off here last night. He had a feeling, however, that she hadn't meant to start out quite this early. Roy snorted, thinking to himself that she deserved it, after the hard time she had given him all last night.

He knocked lightly on the door, then stood back. This had been Samus' room, before her arrest. Sarah gave it to Jasmine for whatever reason. After a few minutes, Roy realized that the girl hadn't answered his knock. He knocked once more, then went ahead and opened the door.

The room was empty. The redhead sighed, feeling stupid. Of course, it would be just like her to wake up early like this, probably just to spite him. Rolling his eyes, he started out the door again, when something caught his eye. He moved over to the bedside table. A small black notebook rested there. Roy licked his lips nervously, looking over his shoulder at the door.

He knew he shouldn't look; it was her own private property, after all. He just couldn't help himself. Picking the little book up, he quietly flipped through the pages. One of the entries made him stop, and started his heart pounding.

The page was covered with information about each of the Smashers. Not just little snippets of information given out for the fans, but real information. Roy caught times that certain people ate breakfast, favorite haunts, and normal time to go to bed, among other, deeper things.

Roy felt his palms begin to sweat. He closed the notebook softly and, after a moment's thought, put it in his pocket. This girl was going to become a second Samus, and he had proof. He had to show it to Sarah. He left the room and headed for the dining hall.

Sarah wasn't there, but Jasmine was. Roy blanched as she waved him over to the table, but found himself moving in that direction anyway. He swallowed nervously as he sat down across from her.

"Good morning, Roy-Boy. Sarah told me that you get up early, but apparently not as early as me," she said with a smirk.

Roy scowled. He couldn't let her know that he had figured her out, so he decided to play it cool. "Yes, well, I would have been up earlier, if I hadn't been sufficiently worn out from showing certain people around last night."

Jasmine laughed. "Oh, I see how it is. Blame it all on the girl! Well, you're probably right. Ready for another day of it?"

"I'd rather not, but seeing as how there's nothing better to do, I suppose I will. I just need to talk to Sarah about something first." The redhead brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his shoulder to avoid seeing the girl's reaction.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just stay here until you get back, shall I? Or did you want me to accompany you? I'm sure you just can't get enough of me, can you, Roy-Boy?" she said with another laugh.

Roy glared at her. "Stop calling me that. And no, I don't need you to come with me. I'm quite capable of doing things on my own."

Roy finished his breakfast quickly and left the dining hall. Jasmine's taunts seemed to follow him all the way to Sarah's office. He couldn't help but hear them as treacherous, evil sayings, dark preludes to what he knew would come if he didn't get rid of her now.

He knocked on Sarah's office door, putting his hand in his pocket to feel the little notebook he had there. When the door opened, Roy stepped in.

Sarah smiled. "Can I do something for you?"

Roy sighed. "Sarah, you picked the wrong girl."

"What do you mean?" asked the manager.

"Sarah, I went to Jasmine's room this morning to wake her up, you know, so I could take her on the rest of her tour, but she wasn't there. I… found this on her table." He held out the notebook to Sarah, who took it gingerly.

After looking through it a bit, she closed it and sat it down on her desk. "You think this means she plans to attack us?"

Roy nodded. "Isn't it obvious? All this information… no one would need it unless they were planning something like that."

Sarah frowned. "Roy, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?"

Roy scowled. "You don't believe me?"

"Roy," Sarah said with a sigh, "Roy, look. You're just plain wrong here."

Roy felt anger bubbling up in him, and had to fight hard not to yell at the girl standing in front of him. Marth would kill him if he did, anyway. "Look, Sarah, I'm just trying to make sure no one gets hurt. I don't… I don't want a second Samus here."

Sarah smiled. "I know you don't. I'll show you how I know you're wrong. Come here." She led him over to the filing cabinets at the wall and opened one. She pulled two papers out and handed them to Roy.

"This one," she said, pointing, "is Jasmine's application form. The other one is Samus'. Which one matches the handwriting in this notebook?"

Roy felt his face burning. He felt like a fool. "S-Samus… Samus wrote this."

"I thought we'd gotten everything of hers out of that room, but Jasmine must have found this. I bet she was going to tell me about it soon." Sarah sat down in her chair.

Roy sighed. "Great. Splendid. Glad no one's going to get hurt."

"Roy, thank you for telling me about this. I know how much you worry about everyone. Just, from now on, don't go sneaking around in people's rooms without a good reason. Go on and finish the tour," Sarah said with a smile.

Roy left, pulling the door closed behind him. He saw Sarah reach for the phone as he left. He felt so stupid.

**

* * *

KT – DA: Well, I know it was short, but there you go.**

**Link: Nice. Making fun of Roy is a hobby of mine.**

**Roy: /pouts/ Where is Karanos?**

**Marth: I don't know. Why don't you go look for her?**

**Roy: Okay.**

**Link: Please review!**


	3. Winter Maintenance Chores

**KT – DA: Wow, I'm so sorry! That took me a lot longer than I thought it would!**

**Karanos/glares/ You said you would update WEEKS ago.**

**Roy: Yeah, you did.**

**KT – DA: Uh… heh heh… sorry?**

**Marth: I'm sure she had other important things to do.**

**KT – DA: Thank you, Marth!**

**Link: Alright, look. Do I get to answer reviews today? You said I could.**

**KT- DA: Yes, yes, but do the stuff first.**

**Link: Yeah. Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM in any way, nor any of its characters… er… 'except Marth'… right…**

**KT – DA/grins/**

**Karanos/rolls eyes/**

**Link: Okay, time for reviews.**

**_Rain4life_ – Yes, Roy feels very stupid about his mistake. Now, I'm not sure what you meant with your comment about Marth, but since Marth is a wussy... (KT – DA: he is not!) /ahem/ I agree with you completely.**

**_Daikonran_ – We find Roy-bashing to be quite enjoyable around here. I suppose you could say it is a past-time. And yes, of course I'm looking good. I'm Link!**

**_Max Fuchs_ – Ah, the old I-Was-Kidding-About trick. You are wise… KT says she saw your story, and that she'll get around to reviewing it… sometime…**

**_Ledzeplisa_ – Of course it's a good start, and yes we'll keep going. What's with the order? You think you're her mother or something?**

**_Dragonpurity_ – Well, seeing as how KT and Karanos go into some back room and lock the doors when they work on their plotlines, it is the unfortunate truth that the boys and I don't know where this is going. (Roy: 'the boys and I?' Marth, did you hear him? Marth: Yes, I heard him. It's best to ignore it.) I think you may be right, though.**

**_Karanos _– Um… yeah. Just give Roy back soon. We kinda need him over here. Sometimes, anyway.**

**_Tymaporer_ – Sounds like a plan to me. Just make sure to review. A lot.**

**KT – DA: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Karanos is now going to be referred to as 'Captain.' By all of us.**

**Marth: Why, My Lady?**

**Karanos: Muwa-ha-ha! I am the Dread Sky-Pirate Captain Karanos! Fear my ship, La Esquelta!**

**KT – DA: That's why.**

**Roy: Look! The chapter!**

**Everyone: ooooh…**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – Winter Maintenance Chores**

Roy sat in the kitchen with the other Smashketeers, munching on a piece of toast. Sarah bustled around the kitchen preparing lunch while the others talked. Roy didn't join in the conversation much, feeling that he didn't feel much like being made fun of this morning. He was glad that Sarah had not told anyone about his blunder with the notebook. She, at least, didn't make fun of him unless it was truly harmless.

This fact made him think of the new girl, Jasmine. Roy gritted his teeth in anger. Where did she get off smirking at him all the time and calling him 'Roy-Boy?' She was the worst of the whole lot!

"All I ask is that I not have to clean bathrooms, or dust rooms, or clean floors. In fact, don't assign me to anything that will get me too dirty." Peach's words brought Roy out of his thoughts. He popped the last bite of his toast into his mouth with a grin at the princess.

Sarah turned around, moving on to another station of her kitchen. "Don't worry, Peach. I've already posted the Winter Maintenance Chores List in the main hall. I made sure to give you a job that won't get dust on your dress," she said with a smile.

Link looked up at Sarah. "You did?"

Sarah blushed lightly. "Well, actually, I made Jazz do it."

"Sarah, we've been through this before," Marth said with a smile. He guided Sarah into the dining hall, and the others followed. "You hired Jazz to help take some of your work load. Stop feeling guilty about making her work!"

Peach and Zelda laughed as Sarah hung her head.

As the others sat down, Roy turned toward the door. "I'm going to take a look at that chores list," he said.

Link nodded and waved. "Tell us what we all do."

Roy said he would, and made his way to the main hall. When he got there, he was alone. Since he could actually hear himself breathing, he assumed that the hall was empty. Sometimes even one Smasher could be so loud.

Roy scanned the list, using his finger to mark his spot. Marth, predictably, had been assigned an easy job: vacuuming carpets. Roy laughed out loud when he saw that Link was in the bathroom cleaning group. Zelda and Peach were in another relatively easy group, taking out trash. Peach wouldn't be overly happy, but even she had to admit it was better than dusting.

Then Roy found his own name, and he felt his blood run cold. Sarah had put him on a stage cleaning crew, and not for just any stage. His group had to clean Termina Bay, and that meant that he'd have to help with the pool. That meant water. Roy felt like he was going to faint.

"What's the matter, Roy-Boy? Don't like your job?"

Roy whirled around to face Jazz, startled by her sudden appearance. "What? N-no, I… I thought…"

Jazz smirked. "You thought you were alone? Silly Roy-Boy, I've been here the whole time. You've been pouring over that list for nearly five minutes now."

Roy regained his composure and scowled. "Yes, I thought I was alone Jasmine," he snapped. "You could have said something earlier and spared me the heart attack."

Jazz laughed. "So I really scared you? Roy-Boy, you're so easy."

"You did NOT scare me, you simply startled me. And I thought I told you to stop calling me Roy-Boy!" he shouted, completely losing his cool.

Jazz looked hurt. "You don't have to yell at me. Now look, in case you hadn't seen, we're in the same work group, so let's kiss and make up before we get to work."

Roy, in his flustered state, was confused. She didn't really expect him to kiss her, did she? Suddenly, his mind was filled with images of himself and his friends in the schoolyard, screaming about girl-cooties. These were immediately followed by a picture of himself kissing Jazz, an image which, upon later contemplation, Roy found wasn't so bad. It wasn't an image he particularly wanted at the moment, however.

"Uh…buh…gig…" Apparently he'd lost the ability to speak. Great.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "It's just a figure of speech. Don't get too excited, and try to keep from jumping on me. Certainly don't drool on me." She turned and walked toward the dining hall. "See you at Termina Bay stage."

Roy stood still for a moment, staring after her. He then turned to the wall and banged his head against it several times. He wasn't sure that he quite understood what had just happened.

Trudging back to the dining hall, Roy ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to cover the red spot on his forehead. He just knew that his friends would laugh at him yet again if they knew he'd actually hit his head on the wall.

Breakfast was over when he finally arrived at the dining hall. The Smashketeers were still there, talking over by the kitchen. Roy went to join them.

"We should all get to our chore groups," Sarah said.

"Yeah, tell us what our jobs are, Roy," Link agreed, turning to the redhead.

Roy sighed. "You're doing bathrooms, Link."

Link howled in anger, and the girls laughed at him. "Sarah! I thought you liked me! I thought I was your friend!"

Sarah was shaking with laughter. "You are my friend, and that's why I gave you that job. I trust you to actually do it, instead of sluffing it off like someone else might."

Roy was paying little attention to the conversation by now. Talk about the chores was making him think of his own job. He felt the first tinglings of fear coming back to him now. He was sure that if he held his hands cupped together, sweat would pool in them. The worst part of it was that those tingles would grow to buzzes, and eventually earthquakes of fear, the closer he got to the job.

Roy realized that the others were leaving the dining hall and quickly moved to catch up. The Smashketeers were going their separate ways. Roy took a deep breath and headed for the stadium. His hands became clammier with each step. By the time he reached the stage, they were trembling.

The stage was set above a giant pool. The water wasn't horribly dirty, but it definitely needed cleaning. Roy groaned as he realized that their lack of proper technology would require them to drain the entire pool, scrub it by hand, and then fill it up again.

A small crash from on the stage alerted Roy to the fact that he wasn't alone. Captain Falcon popped his head out from behind a pillar after a moment. When he saw Roy, he grinned.

"Look, Jazz, it's Roy-Boy! That's what you call him, right?" the racer said as he leapt off the back of the stage. Jasmine emerged from behind the same pillar and jumped down next to him. Roy ground his teeth, clenched his sweaty hands, and said nothing.

Jazz laughed. "That's what I call him. He doesn't seem to like it too much, though."

The group of three started working straight away. Roy stepped gingerly on the stage, very aware of the water below him. Jasmine took charge quickly, and started doling out specific jobs to everyone. Roy was told to fetch the broom and dustpan and sweep the whole stage. Captain Falcon and Jazz picked up some polishing supplies and set about making the metal dome shine again.

Roy swept, trying desperately to ignore both his nagging fear and the outrageous flirting going on by the dome. The racer was really putting the moves on Sarah's assistant today, and she didn't seem to mind too much. Finally, as he was dumping his pile of dust and dirt into the trash, Captain Falcon made The Suggestion.

"Hey, why don't we take one last swim in the pool before we drain it? It'll be fun!" The racer was grinning pointedly at Jasmine as he said this.

Jasmine giggled. "Ah, that's a good idea! Let's go change, and then we'll swim. Come on, Roy, you too!"

Roy felt his heart begin to pound again. "Oh… that's… that's alright. You go ahead; I think I'll skip it."

"What?" Jazz scowled at him. "What do you mean, you'll skip it? Afraid to be seen in a bathing suit or something?"

Roy glared. "No, I just don't feel like swimming. It's the dead of winter, you know."  
Captain Falcon tried to steer Jasmine's attention back to him. "Forget about the swordsman. You and I can have a great time without him." He raised his eyebrows, trying to enhance what he was implying.

Jasmine ignored him and stalked over to the redhead. "What's wrong with you? It's just a little fun in a pool. Who cares if it is the dead of winter? We're inside, stupid." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door.

Roy struggled. "I…don't…wanna…"

Jazz pulled harder. "Yes… you do!"

Captain Falcon sputtered. "Jazz… just leave him…"

Roy gave one final pull. Jazz chose that moment to let go of his arm. Roy's momentum carried him backwards a few steps. He lost his balance and fell into the pool.

The water closed over his head, and his panic spiked. He opened his mouth to try and get air, but only sucked in water. Fully clothed, choking, Roy sank. He'd never learned how to swim properly, and he was thrashing around. It only made him sink faster.

Then, miraculously, he was out of the water, lying at the side of the pool. Jasmine and Captain Falcon were beside him, telling him to breathe. Roy was horrified to find that he was shaking so hard he thought he might fall apart any second.

The redhead closed his eyes, water dripping from his hair and clothes, and cried.

**

* * *

KT – DA: There we go! Gosh, that took me so long…**

**Marth: You did such a good job, My Lady!**

**Link: You're such a pansy, Marth.**

**Marth: I am NOT! YOU'RE the one who wears tights!**

**Link: Oh, is that it, huh?**

**Karanos: KT, you take so long to update next time, and your head is mine.**

**KT – DA: I… I know, Captain… I'm sorry. It won't happen again.**

**Karanos: Now, get to work, you scalawags!**

**Roy: Somebody should make those two stop fighting. /points to Link and Marth/**

**KT – DA: Ah… LINK! DON'T YOU DARE MESS UP MY MARTH!**

**Roy: Um… review… please…**


	4. Today Can't Get Any Worse

**KT – DA: Aaaaaand…. We're back!**

**Roy: Yay! More of my story!**

**Karanos: That's MY story, you mean.**

**Link: You know, I never would have imagined Roy was so afraid of water.**

**KT – DA: Ah, yes. I thought it made sense. He's got all these fire powers and stuff, I thought, 'why not? Make him afraid of water.'**

**Karanos: It was one of her own ideas, for once.**

**Marth/cocks head, confused/ I thought you came up with a lot of ideas?**

**KT – DA: Oh, I do. Captain Karanos just comes up with more.**

**Marth: oh.**

**KT- DA: Link! Do the stuff!**

**Link/monotonously/ Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.**

**Roy: Captain Karanos is doing the reviews this time, right?**

**KT – DA: Yep! Let's just hope our readers aren't scared away…**

**Karanos: Alrightie then. Now, I warn you all, I'm functioning on very little sleep, so that might affect… my… comebacks.**

**KT – DA: Basically, she's gonna be mean.**

**Karanos: You could say that too. Ok, the reviews!**

**_Max Fuchs_ – First off, your pen name scares me, a lot. I don't even want to look at it. You can't feed KT – DA anything, because you'll have to go through me first, and get some spelling lessons. Plus, stop ripping KT – DA's ideas. Thanks. By the way, KT – DA would like to thank you for giving her credit on her description of Master Hand. However, she never had a description of Master Hand. So… she would like to thank you for the present.**

**_Daikonran_ – It's not just you. Roy's a wussie. And he cries too much. Hah! Plus, I really loathe Falcon, both in stories and the actual game. I crown you one of my evil minions. Congratulations, peon.**

**_Rain4life_ – KT – DA never stops talking about how she loves you for reviewing. Roy's going to be fine, unless I want him to get some character development. (Remember Karanos' guide to character development! Human suffering/death character development! Yay!) He's just upset. And needs to take some man lessons.**

**_Karanos_: HOLY PU! This is the most fantastic review I've ever read, ever! It has all the good things a review needs: Threats, violence, and obscure references! Well done my friend! (or myself, as the case may be…)**

**_Hylian Dragoness_ /Karanos looks over to rock/ Really, you can move now…she's updated! You should eat or something… don't die on us. We have no need of a lawsuit. :p**

**_Tymaporer_ – Although hyper is good, KT – DA did not use _your_ version of Link, so she need not credit you for his usage in her epics. Thanks kindly for the review, as she appreciates it, and I do hope you continue to read and review in the future.**

**_Blood angle_ – um… angle? Are you acute or obtuse, and do you have a supplementary partner? My disdain for you spreads even over cyber space, so please, don't call her 'little one', as her name is KT – DA, not Quatre. And it's from a bloody right angle (I'm assuming that you're 90 degrees), not Trowa, because I'm betting Trowa can spell for two cents.**

**KT – DA/twitches/ How… um… lovely, Karanos.**

**Marth: Oh my… I hope readers haven't been offended…**

**Karanos: Get on with the story already!**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – Today Can't Get Any Worse**

Roy shivered. The stage was so cold, and he was soaked through from his fall into the pool. Nevertheless, the redhead wasn't sure if his shivers were more from cold or the shrieking fear in his head. He hadn't had a single coherent thought since he'd first realized he was going to hit the water.

A moment after he noticed Jasmine and Captain Falcon sitting over him, a small voice started chanting at him.

Too close to the water. Too close to the water. Too close to the water.

Jasmine had her hands on his shoulders. "Roy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, Roy…"

Too close to the water. Too close to the water. Too close to the water.

"Falcon, go get some towels. He's freezing!" Jazz said. Captain Falcon nodded curtly and left.

Too close to the water! Too close to the water! Too close to the water!

The small chanting had become a frenzied scream. Roy couldn't hear anything of what Jazz was saying over it. Groaning and whimpering through his tears, he started to crawl away from the pool. Jazz followed him.

"Roy?" she asked meekly once he'd stopped.

Roy pushed himself up slowly, pushing his dripping hair out of his face. Wiping his eyes, he turned to face her.

Captain Falcon returned at that moment, carrying two towels. Jazz took one and wrapped it around Roy's shoulders. Roy was surprised at how nice she was being to him. This treatment from her is almost worth a fall in the pool, he thought humorlessly. Of course, the fact that it was the result of seeing him crying made him feel even worse.

Jasmine lead him to the teleporter and sent them back to the mansion, Captain Falcon trailing behind. Roy noticed eventually that she was taking him to the common room. She settled him in one of the large armchairs before the fireplace.

"You'll be okay. Just sit here for a while and get warm. I'll go make you something to eat," she said, a hint of her smirk returning. "Be tough, Roy-Boy."

Roy couldn't help smiling a little. He never thought he'd actually like to hear her call him that ridiculous nick-name, but this was different. She seemed to be telling him that she wasn't going to treat him like a lesser man for seeing him in such a state, and it made him feel better.

Captain Falcon snickered, breaking into Roy's thoughts. "Roy-Boy…"

Jazz turned on the racer abruptly, anger flashing in her eyes. "Don't call him that!"

"Wh- why not? You do!"

"I came up with that name. I'm the only one who gets to call him that." Jazz said, arms crossed firmly over her chest. Falcon shrugged and turned away.

Jasmine smiled at Roy one last time before striding out into the hallway. Thankfully, Captain Falcon followed after her, leaving Roy alone in the common room. The redhead pulled his towel a little tighter around his shoulders and concentrated on stopping the flow of tears down his cheeks. He got himself under control in a matter of minutes.

As he sat, the warmth of the fire dried him. Eventually, he let the towel slip from his shoulders. Once he'd stopped shaking enough to really trust his legs to hold him up, he moved over to lie on the hearth. He always felt much more comfortable near fire. The flames seemed to… bend his way. He knew it wouldn't make any sense to anyone else, so he never bothered to try explaining it. Only Marth, his closest friend, really had any semblance of understanding. Roy had often wondered if his fear of water was a side-effect of his pyro-philic nature. It was what made sense to him, at least.

He'd just started to drift off into sleep when someone entered the room. Opening his eyes and rolling over, Roy saw Link and Zelda only a moment before they saw him.

"Hey," he said, moving away from the comforting warmth of the hearth.

Zelda smiled at him. "You're done with your chores, too?"

Roy felt his insides squirm a little with what he supposed was guilt. "Er… yeah. We're finished." For today, he added silently.

"I'm getting ready to help Zelda with her physical therapy. Doctor Mario said I should be here, just to make sure nothing happens, you know," Link said. Roy could tell the thought himself the only one capable of such an important job. He smiled.

"I see. I'll help you move the furniture."

The boys moved two of the armchairs and a table to make room for Zelda's stretches.

The princess leaned against a wall, watching them. "I have to do well at this therapy. I want to be back in the running for next season's tournament."

Roy nodded. "I know you do. Is there anything I can do to help? Can I get you anything?"

"Hey!" Link cried. Roy and Zelda turned to him, surprised. "That's MY Job! Find someone else to dote on."

Roy bit his lip.

Zelda frowned. "Link, he just wants to help…"

The Hero crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, it's my turn to help. I'm your sworn protector, not him. Remember?"

Zelda gave Roy and apologetic smile. Roy waved it off. Link had no idea how much he'd just hurt him.

"I'll just go to the library."

I just can't see how this day can get any worse, he thought as he walked down the hallway. He just about slapped himself for that. Everyone knew that just thinking things like that would hand you about five more things to prove you wrong. Roy's own imagination may not be enough to think of sufficient tortures, but Fate certainly had no such handicap.

Roy heard voices coming from the kitchen as he passed the dining hall. He paused long enough to remember that Jasmine had said she would bring him something to eat. He started toward the kitchen, but stopped when he heard his name.

"It's not Roy's fault that he's afraid of water. Don't be spreading it around, okay Falcon? Please?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to soil your pretty face with tears. Certainly not tears over that little bastard."

"Don't be sour. It's unbecoming."

Roy pulled back into the hallway as Captain Falcon and Jazz appeared from the kitchen.

"Why are you sticking up for him? You don't even like him. He's a little twerp," the racer said.

Jazz sighed. "Maybe I feel bad for pushing him into the pool."

"You didn't push. He fell. Not your fault." Captain Falcon shrugged.

"Whatever," Jasmine said, rolling her eyes.

Roy left, feeling sick. He didn't want Jasmine's sympathy. Suddenly, he didn't feel very hungry. He went up to his room, shutting the door behind him. He let himself fall onto his bed, half way hoping that he might hit his head and black out. At least he would have to think about anything until he woke up.

He didn't hit his head, but he didn't move again until he heard Link coming up much later. Moving quickly, he climbed under the covers and pretended to be asleep. He knew it was dinnertime, and he figured Link was coming to bring him down, but he didn't feel like seeing anyone, or eating anything for that matter.

Link knocked on the door a few times, and then poked his head in for a look after receiving no answer. "Roy?"

Roy said nothing.

Link left.

Roy just lay there.

**

* * *

KT – DA: Well, that's it for chapter 4.**

**Link: Are we moving on to chapter 5 soon?**

**Roy: Please, no more long waits like before…**

**KT – DA: Yes, yes, as soon as I've written it, it will go up.**

**Karanos: I'll be standing over her with a whip.**

**KT – DA: Link! You forgot to say that Marth is mine!**

**Link/rolls eyes/**

**Marth: Well, before she grabs me again, Please review!**

**KT – DA/grabs Marth/**


	5. The Whole Mansion's Frosted

**KT – DA: Hello once again! Another day, another chapter… sort of.**

**Link: Yeah, sort of.**

**Karanos: Back to work, callow crew! No swag for slackers/cracks whip/**

**Roy: I hate that whip…**

**KT – DA: She's right though. We need to get to work. Link, do the stuff.**

**Link/sighs/ Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. She owns Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles, but that's it.**

**KT – DA: Liiiink…. /taps foot expectantly/**

**Link: Oh… right… and Marth…**

**Marth/blushes/ ah… KT…**

**Karanos: Alright! You all need man lessons!**

**Roy: What? All of us?**

**Karanos: You most of all!**

**KT – DA: Well, do you think you can wait until he's answered reviewers? It's his turn.**

**Karanos: Oh. Okay.**

**Roy: Whew…**

**_MoonCat07_ – Thanks for the review. I wonder what will happen to me as well… KT has this nasty habit of not telling us where her plotline is going.**

**_Max Fuchs_ – Um… well, I'm not operating on little sleep… so I think I'm good for answering reviews. In any case, don't take it personally. Captain Karanos is just that way. We think it has something to do with her childhood. (Karanos: You leave my childhood out of this, Roy! No swag for you!)**

**_Tymaporer_ – Yes, we knew what you meant. Link appreciates the compliment, even though he won't admit it. I tell ya, if anyone needs man lessons here, it's him. Anyway, we like short waits too!**

**_Windkiller_ – Yeah, if you can call it fun. I call it cruel and unusual punishment. But hey, who am I to talk? I'm the star of the show! Long live the Great Roy! Thanks for reading, and we hope you continue!**

**_LVMJ_ – Whoa, you too? No way! Did you have some traumatic childhood experience with water? Fall off a dock or anything? Ooh, I just hate water… You know, they should have a help clinic for this sort of thing. I /gets whacked by Karanos/ owww… sorry. Anyway, we forgive you for not reviewing for a bit, I thank you for cheering for me, and we'll see you later!**

**_Karanos_ – Oh dear… Listen… I really don't think this 'man lesson' thing is really necessary. I mean, Link and Marth and I are men. Well, okay, I admit Marth is kind of a pansy… but Link and I are okay. You love me, remember? You wouldn't want to put me through something like that… would you?**

**_Hylian Dragoness_ – What do you mean, 'chinks in my armor?' I don't have any chinks! My armor is perfect! Oh yeah, woot is good.**

**_Rain4life_ – Yes, my life at Smash Mansion and here in KT's basement is tragic and traumatic. Nobody likes me, except Karanos sometimes. Everyone makes fun of me. But thank you for your review just the same!**

**Marth: Is that all of them, My Lady?**

**KT – DA: Yep, that's it. Time to put the chapter up!**

**Karanos: Hmph. Finally.**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – The Whole Mansion's Frosted**

Roy awoke to gnawing pain in his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly, staring blearily across the room to where Link slept in his own bed. A hand dangling down from the bunk above Roy's bed told him that Marth was asleep as well.

Roy pushed himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers through his messy hair. His stomach was growling loudly now. He dressed quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake the two boys, and went downstairs.

The mansion had been transformed into a Christmassy winter wonderland over night. Roy admired the decorations as he passed them, staring at the giant Christmas tree in the common room for a full two minutes before shaking himself and moving on to the dining hall.

It was just as decorated there as it was in the halls. Wreaths hung on the walls above every window. There was even mistletoe hanging in the doorway to the kitchen, something he was sure Jazz had done. The girl seemed to enjoy teasing Sarah and Marth almost as much as she did him, and the kitchen was a rather convenient place to do so. Roy laughed lightly, in spite of himself.

"Roy! Where were you last night?" Sarah's voice floated over to him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Looking to their table, he saw the girl manager and her assistant eating their breakfasts. "Ah, I was really tired last night. Decided to get some sleep," he said as he strode over to join them.

Jasmine gave him some look as he sat down, but he couldn't tell what it was supposed to mean.

Sarah frowned at him. "Roy, Jazz told me about the pool."

Roy felt his stomach squeeze. "Er…"

"God, Roy, I'm so sorry. If I'd known you were afraid of water, I never would have assigned you…"

"Shut up already!" Roy hissed. There was nobody else in the dining hall, but he still didn't like talking about it. "I don't want anyone else to know."

Sarah still looked guilty. "I know you don't. I just… well, you should have come down to dinner, at least."

Roy felt himself blush as his stomach gave another loud protest at the long wait for food. "I guess so," he murmured as he stood and went to get breakfast. The girls laughed.

The meal passed fairly quietly. Some of the other Smashers started trickling in as the morning grew lighter. Finished with his breakfast, Roy pushed away from the table.

"I'll see you later, I guess," he said.

Sarah smiled. "Alright. I'm sorry again."

Jazz simply nodded at him and gave him that look again. The redhead felt tingles run down his spine.

Roy took his tray back to the kitchen and left the dining hall. He thought of going up to his room to fetch his book. He would settle down in the common room, pull one of the big armchairs as close to the fire as he dared. He didn't really feel like reading, but there wasn't anything else –

"Link, have you apologized yet?"

Roy stopped at the foot of the dorm stairs, curious.

"Well, no. He was asleep when I came up last night, and he was already gone when I woke –"

"Link!" Zelda screeched. Roy thought of covering his ears, not even realizing that he was wincing.

Link's voice came again, wavering. "But Zelda, I haven't had a chance… and besides, what will the others think if I actually admit I was wrong?"

Roy could practically hear Zelda scowl at the Hero. "This has absolutely nothing to do with wounding your so-called man-pride. What it has to do with is making Roy feel better. He was _clearly_ hurt by what you said to him yesterday."

"But Zelda,"

"Look, if you care so much about your own image, that's fine, don't apologize to one of your own best friends, but you can also say good bye to protecting me. I'll hobble along on these crutches on my own. And just you watch, I'll probably fall down the stairs and hurt myself again, and _then_ won't you wish you'd had a little more heart?"

Roy decided that he wanted to see Link's reaction to that last statement. He climbed the stairs quickly. At the top, Zelda was standing, leaning on her crutches, arms crossed as best as she could, glaring. Link stood stock still, face white. Roy thought he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Um… I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" Roy said.

Zelda turned to him, the scowl melting away into a warm smile. "Hello, Roy. Link and I were just discussing some of his life-choices."

Link swallowed convulsively. "Er… Roy? Um… about yes-yesterday…" The Hero flinched a little as his princess started to raise one crutch, as if to hit him with it. "I just wanted to say… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just… wanted to do it myself…"

Roy would have laughed at Link's situation if he hadn't understood that the Hero, threatened and tricked into making his apology as he had been, truly meant what he was saying. Instead, he smiled.

"It's alright. I should have realized you would want to help Zelda yourself. I was just having a bad day."

Link relaxed visibly. Zelda put her crutch down. "Well, I'll leave you two so I can go get breakfast." She started for the stairs, but Link rushed in front of her.

"Nuh-uh. Not after a threat like you just gave me. I'll walk you to the bottom, _then_ you can go on your own." Holding her elbow, he did just that. Once she was safely down the stairs, he came back up to talk to Roy again.

Roy smiled. "She can be pretty tough sometimes, huh?"

Link rolled his eyes. "You heard everything we said didn't you?"

Roy nodded. "I know you meant it, though."

"Sometimes I think she's the only thing that's keeping my head screwed on straight, you know?" Link said with a sigh.

Roy thought he understood. "I've heard that many guys say that about their girls."

"Yeah," Link said absent-mindedly. "Wait, no, that's not it! Zelda and I aren't… I mean…"

Roy laughed. "Yeah, whatever Link."

Link just scowled.

Roy sighed and changed the subject. "So, I see the mansion's been decorated. Why didn't you come tell me they were doing it? I would have liked to help."

Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You were asleep when I came to get you for dinner, so I just assumed you were still. If you want, we can put some stuff in our own room. Marth won't mind, and if he does, it will be funny to watch him get upset over something stupid again."

Roy laughed, remembering the last time it had happened. Marth was something of a neat-freak. Link had purposely hung his own shirts up in the 'wrong' section of the closet, and Marth had told him quite forcefully that that wasn't the way he wanted it.

"That sounds great. How much is left? I mean, the whole mansion's frosted."

Link shrugged. "I'm not sure. There're some boxes in the common room, and some in one of the hall closets. Why don't you go to the common room? I'll meet you back here."

The swordsmen agreed, and went their separate ways.

Roy was almost to the common room when he heard voices. I seem to be walking in on a lot of private conversations as of late, he thought to himself as he inched along the hallway towards the door. He realized a moment later that he was hearing Captain Falcon and Jazz again. He poked his head around the corner cautiously and saw that they were in a far corner of the room. He could safely watch them from here, and they would never know it.

Captain Falcon was pulling moves on the blond girl again. "I think you should let me take you out for a drink."

Jazz rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't drink. Alcohol is very bad for one's judgment. Besides, I've got work to do."

"You mean you've never gotten drunk?" The racer sounded shocked. "I was fifteen the first time I got drunk."

"I believe it," Jazz said with a grin.

Captain Falcon smiled back. Roy didn't think it was an altogether pleasant smile.

"C'mere. I got something to show you."

Jazz lifted her eyebrows, but stepped over to Falcon. The racer pulled something out of his pocket and held it up, balanced on one finger.

Roy turned away and left in disgust, Christmas ornaments forgotten. He really didn't want to see the blond girl's reaction to mistletoe. The racer had probably stolen it from the kitchen. When he was a safe distance away, he started running. He didn't stop until he was up the stairs of the boys' dormitories. He stomped to his room, feeling anger burn through him.

The door was slammed, a pile of papers was knocked off a desk to flutter slowly to the floor, and an innocent pillow was pummeled before Roy had calmed down enough to lie on his bed, breathing hard and staring at the top bunk. The redhead could still feel the flames of anger rushing through him, but it was less frenzied now, less urgent. He made himself take a few deep breaths. Something told him that he was over-reacting.

Roy thought about the sleazy way Captain Falcon was always hitting on Jazz. It was enough to make him want to throw up at his own male-ness. The way the racer was so casual about it, confidence just radiating off of him, was overwhelming. Anyone with half a brain could see that all he wanted from any girl was a quick tumble in the sheets whenever he asked. That wasn't any kind of love. That was practically rape. Jazz didn't deserve something so coarse and rough. She deserved a real relationship with someone who really cared about her. She deserved…

Roy finally realized what his problem was, what was making him so angry.

He was falling in love with Jasmine.

**

* * *

KT – DA: Ta daaa!**

**Link: bra-VO**

**Roy/waves a tiny flag/**

**Marth: It was wonderful, My Lady!**

**KT – DA: Thanks guys! You're the greatest!**

**Karanos: Come ON! Time to set sail! Link! To the crow's nest!**

**Link: Aye aye, Captain!**

**Karanos: Roy! Secure riggings!**

**Roy: Aye aye, Captain!**

**Karanos: Marth! To the galley! Make us some lunch!**

**Marth: Aye aye, Captain!**

**Karanos: KT! Get your butt below decks and WRITE!**

**KT – DA: You bet!**

**Marth: Please review!**


	6. Fight For the One You Love

**KT – DA: Wheeee! We're back again!**

**Karanos: You took way too long with this one. No swag for you.**

**KT –DA: Not even a little bit?**

**Karanos/glares/**

**KT – DA: TT**

**Marth/whispers/ Don't worry, My Lady. I'll share some of mine with you.**

**KT – DA: Thanks, Marth!**

**Roy: Can we get to the chapter already? I want to know what happens to me next!**

**KT – DA: Link has to do the stuff, and then I need to answer reviewers. It's my turn today!**

**Link: Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. /sighs/ Except Marth… /aside/ she really doesn't. I'm getting kind of tired of this… oh well. /aloud/ She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.**

**KT – DA: Okay, reviewers!**

**_Rain4Life_ – I was actually quite pleased with the way his premonition came about. I thought it was pretty cute, don't you agree? Yeah, Roy does get a beating sometimes, but really not much more than anyone else in our little group. I'm glad you like my writing so much!**

**_Lemurian 04_ – Thank you. Roy getting jealous is certainly a key point in the story, as you'll see in this chapter.**

**_Max Fuchs_ – Um… thanks for totally commenting on my story. And thanks for skipping over me in your own replies. As you can see, Karanos is a bit… protective of her things…**

**_Karanos_ /sighs/ Look, I know this one took a while, but you know it wasn't my worst! It hasn't been three months since my last update! Really! Oh, fine. You know, I really wish you would let me take a break from writing to help defend the ship once in a while… I mean, I'm getting a severe case of writer's cramp here…**

**_Hylian Dragoness_ – Yes, he's figured it out. Roy just doesn't want to admit that he has weaknesses… besides water, that is. We're all rooting for Roy over here, too!**

**_LVMJ_ – Yeah, my quick updates are pretty sporadic, aren't they? I'm sorry to hear about your bad experiences with water. Roy commiserates with you, I'm sure. Wondering about your sandwich? Marth will make it for you right now. /calls Marth/ Marth: Yes? KT: Make Sniper LVMJ a sandwich! Marth: Okay!**

**_MoonCat07_ – I think it was getting pretty obvious that he would fall in love with her. But then, I write some pretty obvious stuff…**

**_Tymaporer_ – Oh, don't be stingy with those 'great chapter!'s. I really appreciate them! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

**KT - DA: Whew! Done!**

**Roy: Chapter now! Chapter now!**

**KT – DA: Okay, okay. Here it is.**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – Fight For the One You Love**

Roy sat on his bed, reading again. He wasn't interested in the book. In fact, though his eyes moved over the page, his mind wasn't making contact with the words. His eyes slid over the printed letters slowly, 'reading' the same line over and over again.

He was thinking about Jazz.

More accurately, he was thinking about his revelation of about two hours ago. Even now it surprised him. The emotion seemed to have crept up on him, all stealth and silence. Roy pictured it as a black ninja, slinking through the mansion one night, moving like liquid darkness to his bedside, where it came into him while he slept.

The door flew open suddenly, driven by a force so strong that it came just short of being knocked off its hinges. Roy looked up to see a large cardboard box with legs standing in the doorway. Roy raised an eyebrow as the large cardboard box with legs walked into the room.

Link popped his head out from behind the box and glared at Roy. "You could help me, you know."

Roy shrugged. "You could have knocked instead of kicking the door open. Or called," he added, remembering the Hero's full hands.

Link set the box down on the floor and straightened up. "Sorry it took me so long to get back here. Turns out I was wrong about the hallway the ornaments were in. Twice."

"That's alright," the redhead said, smiling at Link's grimace. "I didn't get the stuff from the common room."

"Oh? Why not?"

It was Roy's turn to grimace. "It was a little too… busy in there."

Link looked confused, but didn't press the subject. "Well, it doesn't matter. There's enough in this box to… ah… hello, Marth."

Roy turned to the doorway. The prince was standing there. Roy could tell he was mad.

"These scratches on the doorframe," Marth said through clenched teeth. "You kicked the door open _again,_ didn't you, Link?"

Link grinned sheepishly as the prince glared at him. "My hands were full." He gestured to the box on the floor.

Marth sighed. "You realize this costs the tournament money to repair?"

Roy and Link exchanged grins. The blue-haired swordsman had suddenly become interested in the affairs of tournament management since Sarah's promotion. Marth saw their expressions and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. Don't make fun of me. You know I love her."

The other two snickered lightly, but Roy felt a little jealous of Marth. He'd gotten his girl without competition.

Marth smiled and leaned against the scratched doorframe. "Some of the Smashers are thinking of going outside for a while and sparring, since the training room is closed. We wanted to know if you would join us."

Roy felt excitement course through him. Something that would definitely take his mind off Jazz was certainly welcome. "I'll come. No swords, I assume?"

Marth nodded. "No sphere system to take away the pain. We'll all be covered with bruises tomorrow, I'm sure," he said with a laugh.

The three swordsmen went to the common room, leaving their swords in their dorm. Several Smashers were sitting around, some sitting in armchairs, talking. Roy saw Fox, Falco, Young Link, and Ness. Peach and Zelda sat by the Christmas tree, though Zelda was clearly going to skip the fighting.

The group welcomed them and went outside, moving slowly for Zelda's sake. She complained about the attention, but Roy knew she was flattered.

Some of the Smashers began fighting immediately, wrestling with each other in the snow. The three swordsmen watched the others for a while, standing with Peach and Zelda.

Marth turned to Roy. "Come spar with me, Roy. Both of us depend heavily on out swords, and we don't have them right now."

Roy laughed. "In that case, I guess we're a good match! Let's go!"

The two friends sparred for a bit, rested the watch the others, and fought again. Their sparring was really more of a training session for Roy and Marth, neither of whom were particularly good at hand-to-hand fighting. Link joined them as well, giving pointers and dropping jokes. Roy thought it was the most fun he'd had all winter.

"This looks like fun. Can we join in?" came a voice. Roy turned to see Jasmine and Captain Falcon striding down the front walk. A peculiar thing happened to Roy at that moment. A warm, glowing sensation spread through him, starting at his belly and moving outward. It felt almost exactly like it did when he was lying by the fireplace, except that these flames didn't calm and soothe. Instead, he was being filled with excited energy.

Captain Falcon swaggered forward, cocky smile in place. The racer glanced back over his shoulder and grinned stupidly at Jazz. He gave her a rather blatant wink, and then turned back to the others.

Roy felt as though someone had thrown a large bucket of icy water over him. The fiery energy of a moment ago flared suddenly and then died. Roy almost gasped in shock at the range of emotions rushing through him.

Captain Falcon's voice boomed out, arrogance lacing every word. "I could beat every one of you snow-pansies with my eyes closed! Who wants to go first?"

The gathered Smashers were clearly offended by the racer's speech. Ness and Young Link jumped up and down and shouted. Fox displayed his anger by cursing colorfully at Captain Falcon, an activity that Falco joined him in quickly. The two princesses stood off to the side, shocked. Link and Marth stood with their arms crossed, and were wearing almost identical glares. While Link's reminded Roy of a cold length of steel, Marth's made him think of a blast of icy wind.

Roy clenched his fists at his sides. He was shaking with anger. He knew why everyone else was upset. He also knew that he had a completely different reason. That _look_ Falcon had given Jazz told him so much about how the racer viewed her role as a woman. Just the thought of him _using_ her in such a way made his blood boil. He could no longer feel the cold of the winter weather. He did not notice that a little bit of steam was rising from his snow-wet clothes.

When Roy had time to think about his actions sometime later, he realized how stupid what he did next really was. Eyes flashing, he stepped forward, pushing the irate Fox out of his way.

"_I'll_ beat you, Falcon. I only hope that you'll learn your lesson!" he declared, staring defiantly up at the taller man.

Captain Falcon laughed. "Is that so? I accept your challenge, you snot-nosed little bastard. I hope you'll learn _your_ lesson."

Roy brushed the insult off. Nothing the racer could throw at him now would hurt him more than his treatment of Jasmine.

"Roy, you're being stupid! You can't fight without your sword!" Marth called. Link nodded his agreement, but Roy didn't see it.

Jazz stormed over to Roy. "Roy-Boy, you suck at hand-to-hand. Captain Falcon excels at it. Think about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing!" Roy snapped. "Everyone just leave me alone!"

Jazz frowned. "Fine then. It's your funeral."

The Smashers moved away to give the fighters room. Fox decided to take charge of the situation.

"You'll start your fight when I say 'go.' When I say 'stop,' you _must_ stop. If you don't, I'm sure Sarah would be more than happy to dole out a punishment. Do you understand?"

Roy nodded curtly.

"I understand, Fox." Falcon's tone of voice made it clear that he was not calling him by his name, but by his race.

Fox snarled, and then paced away.

"Go!"

Roy darted forward and hit Captain Falcon three times before the racer could do anything. Those were the only three hits he ever got in.

**

* * *

KT- DA: Well, it's an interesting place to leave off. I actually meant for this to go on longer, but I decided that what I had planned for chapter 6 was actually two chapters!**

**Link: Nice. You just wanted to post more chapters.**

**Karanos: Quiet, you. Keep rowing. More chapters mean more reviews.**

**Marth/sneaks KT- DA some swag/ Here, My Lady. Don't let Karanos see you!**

**KT – DA: Thanks, Marth! You're the greatest/hugs/**

**Karanos: Marth! Have you finished that sandwich for LVMJ?**

**Marth: Yeah! Here it is/hands sandwich to LVMJ/ Thanks for your reviews!**

**Roy: Speaking of which… Review on my beautiful story!**


	7. The Left Hand is the Weakest

**KT – DA: Okay, this took me a little longer than I meant, but it came out alright.**

**Link: I'd appreciate it if you would update more often.**

**Roy: Yeah, like when you had that streak of updating every day on Getting Over Our Troubles.**

**KT – DA: Great. Karanos has gotten to you all, hasn't she?**

**Karanos: Mwah-ha-ha! Get writing! Chapter eight is due on Friday/brandishes whip/**

**KT- DA: Alright, alright. Link, do the stuff.**

**Link: Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.**

**Marth/whistles innocently/**

**Link: Yeah, and Marth.**

**KT – DA: Speaking of Marth, it's his turn to answer reviewers today!**

**Marth: Okay! I'll get to that right now!**

**_Max Fuchs_ – Thank you for the review. You know My Lady very much enjoys reading all her reviews. I sincerely hope you find some inspiration soon.**

**_Lemurian 04_ – Karanos can have that effect, can't she? I'm not quite sure what you meant with your comments, but we do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter…**

**_LVMJ_ - /laughs/ I'm glad you like your sandwich. I worked very hard on it. I think you're right on both accounts of what Roy's intentions are with this fight. But here! I'll let Roy answer the second part of your review! Roy: Full of myself? Yeah, KT got on me pretty good about that. She's a little bit of a pushover most of the time, but when you try to take credit for her stories, whoo! Thanks for rooting for me, I hope I come out okay, too!**

**_MoonCat07_ – Roy is most likely in trouble. It's that whole 'human suffering equals character development' thing Karanos is always talking about.**

**_Karanos_ – Oh, it's you. I'm sorry I passed swag off to KT the other day, but you _could_ try being a little bit nicer to her. Just sometimes. Oh, alright, I'll get back to work. You are the Captain.**

**_Windkiller_ – Of course Roy can fall in love! He's actually a pretty romantic guy, he just won't admit it. Wait, stop looking at me like that! I don't know this from _experience!_**

**_Hylian Dragoness_ – We don't like Captain Falcon around here too much either. Now, while he wasn't actually drunk, his stupidity seems to affect him in much the same way. I think I see what you mean about Roy's confession. Makes me wish KT would share her plotlines with us.**

**_Tymaporer_ – Oh, come now. KT doesn't take that long to update. There are some people on this site that haven't updated in eight months! Tell me about annoying…**

**Roy: Alright! Let's get on to the story!**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – The Left Hand is the Weakest**

Roy yelled in surprise as Captain Falcon grabbed his shoulder and roughly shoved him away. Roy staggered backwards, trying to keep his balance. Captain Falcon rushed him and gave him a handful of punches and another of kicks.

Roy reeled away from the blows, his head spinning, his vision clouding. He realized now how important the sphere system was to their fights. He was much more exhausted now than he normally was this early in the game.

Captain Falcon punched Roy a few times again, and then reached out and grabbed him. He flung Roy into a nearby tree. Rushing at Roy, he used his Falcon Punch. Roy went flying. When he skidded to a stop in the snow, Falcon raised his leg over his head and drove his heel into the redhead's side hard.

Roy grunted and rolled out of the way. Throwing his legs out, he managed to bring the racer down by sweeping his feet out from under him. He pushed himself up onto his own feet, but had to jump away quickly. Falcon wasn't anywhere near as winded as Roy was, and was capable of regaining his composure a lot quicker than Roy.

Captain Falcon charged at him again. Roy, thinking to use his counter technique, groped for a sword that wasn't there. Roy tried to protect himself with his arms, but the racer rammed his shoulder into his chest. Before the swordsman could go flying again, however, Falcon grabbed him and slammed him down into the snow. Roy managed one burst of energy and moved to the side just in time to avoid having his skull crushed by one of Falcon's massive fists.

"Stop! Stop! Falcon, stop!" Fox yelled. The racer didn't seem to hear him. He reached out and grabbed the swordsman's right arm and pulled him up roughly. Roy closed his eyes, unable to move, unable to defend himself. He made himself believe that he was unable to cry out as well.

Roy felt Falcon twist his arm fiercely, heard the sickening crack as his bone broke. Pain washed over him in waves. He wanted to throw up, but held it back.

Marth and Link ran forward and grabbed at Falcon. Peach and Jazz joined them, leaving a shouting Zelda to hobble around on her own. Fox shouted at Falcon to stop ad nauseum, with the occasional threat to tell Sarah thrown in. The Smashketeers finally managed to wrestle the racer off of Roy. Roy fell into a snowdrift and cradled his broken arm to his chest.

Jazz and Peach left the boys to control Falcon and knelt down next to Roy. Peach looked worried. Jazz simply scowled at everything.

"Roy, oh my God, are you okay?" Peach asked, sounding a little panicked.

Roy gritted his teeth. "I'm okay. It just hurts a lot."

"Here, Roy. Sit up," Jazz said, reaching her arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position. "I told you Falcon would cream you."

Roy ignored her comment, choosing instead to focus on the warm feeling of her arm supporting him. He hoped she would feel a little worried for him, even if she wouldn't admit it to him.

Captain Falcon finally managed to calm down enough for the boys to relax their grips on him slightly. Fox was shaking with fury, his tail practically a brown blur as it flicked back and forth ceaselessly.

"Unsportsmanlike, indecent, _foul_ action. Sarah will here about this, I can assure you. In fact," he turned to Roy and the girls. "get yourself to the hospital wing pronto. That arm needs to be set. _I'll_ take Falcon to see Sarah."

Marth went with Fox and Falcon, but Link and the kids moved to Roy. Jazz left the redhead to Link and went to join an irritated Zelda. Roy was sad to see her go, but a sudden jarring of his arm brought him painfully back to reality.

Link helped Roy up and walked with him to the hospital wing, the girls and kids trailing behind.

Dr. Mario looked up as they entered. "Oh my! What have we here?"

Link made Roy sit down on a bed as he answered. "Captain Falcon broke Roy's arm."

The short doctor clucked sympathetically and went to fetch his equipment. Ness left when Roy's arm was being set, apparently squeamish around such things. Young Link went with him. Peach simply turned her head. Zelda, Roy was a little surprised to note, seemed to stare even harder at his arm. Jazz didn't do anything, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

Once the setting was over, Dr. Mario left to rummage about in his many cabinets and drawers to find some pain medicine. The small group could here him muttering to himself, and random boxes and bottles of pills flew around as he tossed the unwanted items carelessly over his shoulder. He had told Roy to stay put, so the redhead made himself as comfortable on the hospital bed as he could.

Link became impatient and started fidgeting. Zelda, sitting on the bed next to Roy's, jiggled her foot to some unheard rhythm. Peach propped her chin on her hand and sighed.

Finally, Dr. Mario returned with the medicine. "Here it is! This should make the pain stop pretty well." He handed a pill to Roy along with a small glass of water. Roy took the pill clumsily left-handed, spilling water on himself as he tried to drink. Dr. Mario offered him a box of similar pills, which he accepted.

"Take only one of these every twelve hours, and only if you need it," the doctor said. "You must keep from jostling the arm for at least two weeks. I don't know how long you'll need to keep from using it after I've taken the cast off."

Before Roy could reply, Sarah stormed into the room, followed by Fox and Marth. "Roy! Dr. Mario, how bad is his arm broken?"

"Well," said the tiny doctor, "It's a clean break. It should heal nicely, but Falcon really broke it good, if you understand my meaning."

Sarah sighed and cradled her forehead in her hand, as if she had a headache. "Roy, _why_ did you challenge Falcon to a hand-to-hand fight? In a place without any sphere system, to boot!"

"I…" Roy stopped. He couldn't tell her why he had been so keen to fight the racer. His feelings for Jasmine were something he'd rather keep to himself for now. "He insulted me."

Link snorted. "He insulted all of us. He _deserved_ to get worse than Roy did."

"Yes, I know he insulted you. Marth and Fox explained it to me in my office." Sarah shook her head.

Zelda brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What have you done with Falcon? I want to see some _punishment_."

Sarah smiled unhappily. "I've 'sent him to his room,' as it were. He's to spend three days in his dorm, except for meals and such."

Zelda exhaled harshly, exhibiting her dislike of the situation.

"Roy, you'd better get well quick. You need to take revenge!" Peach said energetically, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It worked.

Sarah shook her head again, laughing this time. "Alright, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you all at lunch."

Dr. Mario was bustling about the ward again. "Everyone out! I still need to test a few more things on Roy's arm, and I need quiet to concentrate!" He shooed the group out and went into a back room to dig something else out of his cabinets.

Jasmine stayed behind. She had been silent through the whole conversation with Sarah. Now she came and stood next to Roy.

"You're right-handed, aren't you?"

Roy looked up at her. "Yeah."

"I can help you learn to fight left-handed."

"How? More importantly, why?"

Jazz laughed. "Why would I help you? Let's just say that I have a guilty conscience. I didn't exactly try very hard to change your mind out there."

Roy rolled his eyes. "That still doesn't answer the 'how' part."

Jazz smiled, almost shyly, but not quite. "I know a lot about hand-to-hand combat."

Roy must have looked like he didn't believe her, because she suddenly glared at him. "Well, if you don't want my help, then I guess I can just let you figure it out on your own." She turned and started to leave.

"Wait, Jasmine! I didn't even say anything!" Roy cried. Jazz turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"I'd… I'd like your help."

For a moment, Roy thought she was going to yell at him again. Then, suddenly, she smiled at him. "There's an empty room in that hallway Marth and Sarah are always going to that we can use for training. We'll meet there once your arm has healed a little bit."

Roy smiled back. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, I know you do, Roy-Boy." Jasmine left with a flip of her blonde hair.

For once, Roy truly _liked_ being called by that ridiculous nick-name.

**

* * *

KT – DA: The end! Well, of the chapter.**

**Karanos: I like it. A nice, light ending. Make it gory and dark next time.**

**KT – DA: Ah… right…**

**Link: Look, I'm going to play Ocarina of Time. Call me if you need me.**

**Roy: Who's Line is on! I've got to go watch!**

**Marth: Please review!**


	8. Shopping

**KT: Chapter… um… which one are we on now?**

**Link: Eight.**

**KT: Oh, right. Thanks, Link.**

**Roy: When do I get to beat that damn Falcon/clenches fists/**

**Karanos: Very good, Roy. I want you to practice that for your homework, now.**

**Roy: Okay!**

**KT: Um… what?**

**Marth: Karanos is giving us man lessons.**

**KT: Oh… I see. Well, can Link do the stuff now? Cause it's kind of time for the chapter.**

**Karanos: Yeah, sure.**

**Link: Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.**

**KT: I'll let your slip-up pass this time. Karanos, make this quick!**

**Karanos: Alright then, to the reviews. I believe it's my turn to answer the suckers.**

**_Max Fuchs_- A bit long, eh? I know KT-DA commented previously about how you didn't review at all that one time, but were bashing me, but… a bit much. Besides, the intro and exit are in our world, not the world in which our story takes place, so it isn't weird to imagine them sitting down and playing their own games. But whatever. Have fun playing the games**

**_Tymaporer_: Yay! I get to answer Mr. G&W questions! Ok, Mr. G&W was mentioned in GOOT, when Sarah separated everyone into groups to look for Zelda, when she went missing. KT and I talked about it, and we've decided that he's basically a very advanced hologram created for emergencies, when a fighter is delayed, and the audience can't be kept waiting anymore. (he was particularly useful during the Stair Incident, but Roy, Marth and Link don't like to talk about that.) Hope that clears your questions up.**

**_Windkiller:_ Marth isn't in this fic so much because he had the spotlight last time (well, he shared it with Sarah), but he is in it. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get to see Roy take SOME form of revenge on Captain Falcon, and even if he doesn't, I sure will. /evil laughter/**

**_Lvmj:_ /hugs/ Ah yes! One of my favorite people! Yay! Thanks for the praise, and it's nice to see ME get some recognition as well. I mean, come on, what DOES KT-DA do anyway, write/snort/ I do all the hard work, like keeping her motivated. (joke! Joke! Just a joke! KT: Guards! Bring hot oil!) Actually, Lefties are quite abundant around here apparently, as KT-DA herself is a lefty as well!**

**_ledzeplisa_ I kind of liked Roy's crying too, but don't you think he still needs some man-lessons? I mean, come on.**

**_MoonCat07_ quite a good idea! That asteroid to the sun bit was nice. It seems no one likes Captain Falcon, but who could blame them? He's a jerk. But Roy shall extract revenge… eventually.**

**_Hylian Dragoness:_ I don't think anyone knows what's going on in KT-DA's head… and no on should. It's a dangerous place in there… /runs for cover/**

**Karanos: Done. Moving on…**

**Marth: Give us the chapter already, My Lady!**

**Roy: Grr… I'm manly/strikes manly pose/**

**Link/shakes head/ Roy…**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness - Shopping**

Roy sat on the edge of his bed, tugging absentmindedly at the cast on his arm. He bit his lip and stared at the pile of cash on the bed next to him. It was quite small.

"This is great. I have twenty dollars, and twenty-six people to buy Christmas presents for," he said to himself. He sighed. He supposed he really didn't have to get anything for Ganon or Bowser, and it would probably be wise for him to skip over Captain Falcon as well. A few other people wouldn't mind being cut off of his list, but that still left him with only twenty dollars to spend. Twenty dollars was enough to buy either one good present or a bunch of lame stocking stuffers.

A knock came at the door. It opened slightly, revealing Zelda.

"Can I come in? Or are you brooding?"

Roy laughed. "You can come in." He scooped his money back into his wallet and tossed it onto a pillow behind him.

Zelda smiled as she hobbled in, her crutches more of a hindrance than a help by now.

"So," she started, sitting next to Roy. "Let's get the annoying questions out of the way. How's your arm?"

Roy smirked. "It's okay. I'm not going to die. _You've_ had worse."

Zelda howled with laughter. "I knew it was an annoying question! I had to ask it anyway, you know." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Roy nodded. "I know. Don't worry about it."

Zelda sighed. "What I really came in here to say was I sorry. I didn't do much of anything to help you out yesterday."

"What? Zelda, you're on crutches! You couldn't gotten close enough to Falcon to do anything! It's not your fault."

Zelda crossed her arms. "My crutches are not an excuse for inaction. I don't even need them that much anymore."

Roy had to work hard to keep from laughing. "I forgive you anyway, Zelda."

"I knew you would, but I had to say it anyway. I'd feel bad if I didn't," the princess said with a smile. "So, what are you up to now?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Lamenting the fact that I buy too many video games throughout the year. I have to go Christmas shopping."

Zelda laughed. "Not enough money, huh? Here, I'll lend you some. Just let me go get my purse." She reached for her crutches and stood up.

"Wait, what? Zelda, no, you don't have to do this!" Roy said, upset that his friend felt she needed to help him. "You can't give me money!"

"Oh, no," Zelda said with a smirk over her shoulder. "I'm not _giving_ you this money. I'm _lending_ it to you."

Roy followed the princess to her room, making small noises and trying to dissuade her from her decision. Zelda fished some bills out of her purse and stuffed five twenties into Roy's hand.

"You'll pay me back every cent of this money after Christmas, Roy, or I'll mount your head on my wall," Zelda said, wearing a sweet smile that only seemed to enhance her threat.

Roy swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Yes ma'am." He shoved the money in his pocket and headed for the door. Zelda followed him out into the hall, hardly using her crutches. She hobbled along a little bit awkwardly, but Roy knew better than to offer his help.

"Thanks for this, Zelda. I _will_ pay you back, as soon as I can," Roy said, bowing slightly in gratitude.

Zelda waved his bow off. "It's nothing. Get out there and shop! We're all expecting presents from you. At least, the Smashketeers are. I'll see you around." With that, she left.

Roy went to the mall. It was the only place he felt comfortable shopping at. There were always so many choices. With all of Zelda's money burning a hole in his pocket, the redhead went into the first store.

He wasn't really sure what he wanted to get for any of his friends. All he knew was that he wanted to get something special for Jasmine, even if she would only reject him in the end. He didn't _want _her to reject him, of course, but these things happen sometimes.

Roy wandered up and down the aisles of the stores aimlessly, occasionally seeing something that looked interesting. He eventually bought a set of hair things for Peach and a new sheath for Marth.

Walking out of the department store with his new purchases in a bag, he passed a jewelry store. Then he saw it. He had to look twice before he realized what it was.

It was the perfect gift for Jasmine.

Roy stared at the necklace, practically pressing his nose against the protective glass. It was a simple, yet elegant piece of jewelry. A small green stone set in a silver pendant hung on a thin silver chain. Roy could picture a thousand good reactions from Jasmine, and did. He was lost in a daydream when the clerk tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Sir, were you going to buy that, or just gawp at it?"

Roy bit his lip and looked at the price once more. It was so expensive. It would take up almost all of his remaining money to buy it, but he thought it would be worth it if even one of his fantasy reactions came true. He could stand the shame of giving half-rate stocking stuffers to the rest of his friends.

He bought the necklace.

He really didn't mind the feeling of being quite a bit poorer than he had been only moments ago as he entered the next store down. He was still daydreaming when he stopped in his tracks abruptly. He had to. Jasmine was standing right in front of him.

Roy ducked behind a shelf, hoping she hadn't seen him. He could still see her, and it appeared that she hadn't even noticed that he had been about to bump into her. She was so engrossed in what she was looking at.

His mind racing with nerves and embarrassment, Roy turned his gaze on the small cart that stood by the girl. He noticed a number of items that could only be Christmas presents. There were girly things for Zelda and Peach. There were toys for the kids. There was a green shirt that was clearly for Link, and a blue one for Marth. There was even a 'boss-type' present that was obviously for Sarah. But… there was nothing in the cart that looked like it could possibly be for Roy. Not even a gag present.

Suddenly, Jasmine turned around and lowered the thing she had been looking at into the cart along with all the other gifts. Roy saw the picture on the box. It was a steering wheel cover. Captain Falcon's present. The racer loved his car. Roy felt his insides squirm.

The girl made her way to the cash register, where she paid for the presents. Roy followed her out of the store, as close as he dared. She left the mall without even looking in any other stores. That was it. She never even saw him.

Roy looked down at the bag in his hands slowly. All those presents for all her friends. There was even one for Falcon. None for Roy. He swallowed convulsively. She really didn't like him at all.

Next thing he knew, he was walking out of the jewelry store with one less item, and a whole lot more money back in his pocket. He finished his shopping, buying everyone decent presents. He went home, jaw clenched.

**

* * *

KT: There you go. It took me a lot of brain-work to do this one, for some reason.**

**Karanos: We know. It must really suck having such a small brain.**

**KT: Yeah, it does… wait…**

**Link: While she tries to reason that insult out, review!**

**Marth: You guys are so mean to My Lady.**

**Roy: Who wants to fight me/manly pose again/**

**Link: Roy…**


	9. Just Deal With It

**KT: Whoa… this place… it seems somehow familiar. Have I been here before?  
Roy: Hey, KT! It's really you! We thought we'd lost you!  
Link: Good GOD, where have you been?  
Marth: My Lady! I was so worried about you! Where did you disappear to?  
KT: Oh my goodness! Roy! Link! Marth! I haven't seen you guys in so long! I missed you! It feels like I had strayed into a dream, and was lost, but… you were there… all of you. And there was this other person, this really mean one who would hurt me if I didn't turn my chapters in on time…. Ah… h-hello Karanos…  
Karanos/brandishes whip/ Where have you been?  
KT: Uh… hehehe….  
Karanos: I shall deal with you later. It's been far too long since we had an update here. Do the stuff, and answer the reviewers.  
KT: ah, right. Link, do the stuff.  
Link: Wow, it's been so long since I did this, I don't hate it anymore. Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.  
KT: Right… um… Let's see… Link, I think it's your turn to answer reviews.  
Link: cool. Here we go.**

**Hylian Dragoness – Pssh, Roy doesn't need any money. But I do like the idea of the knife. In any case, I think it probably was pretty sweet of him to buy that necklace, but then he goes and does something stupid, and returns it! How dumb can you get?**

**Ledzeplisa – Wait… what are these 'scrunchies' and 'barrettes'? I'm a little confused…**

**Max Fuchs – Wake him up? Oh, man, he's always awake. I mean, he eats like ten candy bars every night, plus the coffee, and let's not forget the masses of potato chips. He's really hyper. Thanks for the review.**

**Lvmj – Yeah, I'll help with that problem. We all think she needs some serious help. (Marth: She does not!) Thanks for the review, as always!**

**Windkiller – Yeah, Karanos kinda has that effect. The other girls don't really seem to like the insensitivity, though.**

**Shadow – I'm glad you liked Getting Over Our Troubles. Unfortunately, I can't answer your question. KT and Karanos don't tell us what their future story plans are. They seem to feel like they have the upper hand on us if they keep it a secret, or something.**

**Tymaporer – Oh yeah, he'll be embarrassed. And knowing how KT works, that probably how it will go. Mr. G&W doesn't really have much of a part in this. He doesn't seem that important, in any case. Thanks for the review.**

**MoonCat07 – Wow, did he really mess up that many times? That's interesting. Unfortunately for Roy, he's not a very patient person.**

**Daikonran – Ar… you know what? I really suck at the whole pirate talk thing, so I'm just not gonna try. Roy has changed, or so KT seems proud of talking about around here. Let me tell you, it bores the CRAP out of us when she does that. I'm sorry your computer got hacked, 'cause you know it's all my fault. Whatever.**

**Link: Done. Moving on… KT: Right. Here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – Just Deal With It**

Roy crept quietly down to the common room, clutching his somewhat small bag of presents tightly in his left arm. Glancing around stealthily, he made sure no one was around. Deciding he was alone, he moved toward the tree happily. He never liked putting his presents out when people were watching. It was much better to have them 'appear' magically. It added to the wonder of Christmas.

Roy placed his presents under the tree and stood up. He stood back and admired the whole tree happily for a moment, making sure he was satisfied. With a smile, he turned and left. He was hungry. It was definitely time for breakfast.

The dining hall was almost empty when he arrived. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were sitting in one corner, and Fox sat in silence, brooding over his breakfast. Sarah sat at their usual table, paperwork scattered all around her. Despite the early hour, Roy thought she looked a little harried.

"What's all this stuff?" he asked, sitting down across from her.  
Sarah looked up. "Oh, good morning, Roy. These are all the papers and forms I have to fill out in order to get our sponsors for the up-coming season."

Roy grabbed a piece of fruit from the basket in the middle of the table. "You look frustrated, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Oh yes, I'm very frustrated," Sarah heaved a sigh and propped her chin on her hand to look at him. "All our former sponsors are feeling 'uneasy' about this season. They're afraid of our 'under new management' sign. They probably think I can't handle the job, and that I'll run the tournament to failure."

"Goodness, that's not fair of them at all," Roy said. "You've done a fine job of keeping everything under control through the winter, which is when we're all the most restless. If you can do that, you can handle the tournament season like it's pie."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Roy. But I haven't really managed so well. I mean, there's your fight with Falcon. You're arm got broken!"

Roy frowned. "Don't you listen to Marth when he tells you not to blame yourself for everyone else's stupid mistakes?"

"I… well, yeah…"

"It's not your fault that my arm got broken," Roy huffed. He stood and walked toward the kitchen. "I'm going to get my breakfast. I'll be back."

When he returned, carrying his heavily laden tray before him, more of the Smashers had come down to breakfast. Ganon sat in his usual shadowy corner, and Mario and Luigi were eating in the middle of the dining hall. At his own table, Peach and Zelda had arrived. Zelda had no crutches near her.

Roy resumed his place across from Sarah and began to eat. "Good morning, girls. Where are your crutches, Zelda?"

"Oh, those old things?" Zelda tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. "I ditched them. Our relationship wasn't really working out anymore. They weren't doing anything for me."

Roy laughed. "Great news, Zelda."

Peach picked up one of the papers surrounding Sarah and read over it. "Give me a pen. I'll fill some of these out." Sarah looked up abruptly. "What? Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do that!"

Peach clucked her tongue. "Nonsense. I can be practical too, you know. Now, give me that pen." The princess stretched out her hand to Sarah, who grudgingly handed her a pen.

More Smashers had trickled into the dining hall. Roy saw that Falco had joined Fox in his brooding. The rest of the Pokemon had appeared, as well as the kids. Roy turned when he heard his name called. Link and Marth entered the room together and joined their table.

"Hey, everyone," Link said in greeting as he passed by on his way to the kitchen.

Marth took his seat next to Sarah. "Sponsors?" He asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Peach is helping. I couldn't stop her."

Marth smiled. "Okay then. I'll be back in a minute." The prince stood and went to the kitchen just as Link sat down with his tray. The group waited a moment to make sure Marth was really gone and then burst into laughter. Sarah blushed. "Oh, leave us alone."

"You are just too cute together!" Peach said.

Zelda smiled. "Come on, Sarah. You know Peach and I aren't making fun of you. It's the boys who are sniggering over their breakfasts."

"What? It's really funny to watch him be so… so girly." Link said.

"Girly? It's romantic!" Zelda argued.  
"Yeah. Being so emotional and all is really romantic."

"At least I don't wear tights," Marth said as he placed his tray on the table and sat down.

Link blanched. "Ah! Marth! I, uh, didn't see you come up!"

"I know you didn't."

Roy smiled and sat back, finished with his breakfast. It looked like all the Smashers were in the dining hall now, enjoying their meals.

Peach interrupted the banter between Zelda, Link and Marth. "Sarah, where is Jazz? Shouldn't she be helping you with these forms, too?"

Sarah shook her head. "I asked her to get started early on some of the tougher maintenance on the stages. You know the tournament will be starting in March, so I figure now is as good a time to get started as ever."

Zelda looked excited. "We can help, too! It'll give us something to do. What do you guys think? Peach? Link?" Peach and Link both nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea," Marth said.  
"What about you, Roy? Are you listening?" Zelda asked.  
Roy was not listening. He was staring across the dining hall at the person who had just entered. Captain Falcon stared straight back at him.

"What are you staring at, pansy?" the racer spat out. Roy said nothing.  
Sarah stood up. "Falcon, you are under probation, as it were. Don't do anything rash." Falcon glared at her, then turned on his heel and went to his table.

Sarah sighed. "I've got to take these back to my office. Roy, try not to get into another fight with that one. He's hard enough to control on his own."

Roy was indignant. "It's not my fault!"

Sarah smiled. "I know it's not. See you all later!" She left.

Peach sighed. "I still think he's an idiotic jerk."

"Of course he is," Zelda agreed, rolling her eyes.

Roy couldn't help staring at the racer across the dining hall. He tugged absently at his cast again. Roy ignored the others as they continued to talk about how horrible Falcon was.  
Falcon met Roy's eyes and smirked. "I'll ask you again, punk. What are you staring at?"

The dining hall fell silent. The Smashers watched uneasily, frightened of what the racer might do.

He stood up. "You're such a weakling. You can't even begin to defend yourself against a real attack." He gestured at Roy's broken arm as evidence to his point. Roy simply glared. He wasn't going to do anything stupid this time. He would just keep his mouth shut.

Captain Falcon suddenly burst into laughter. The Smashers looked at each other warily, and then back at the racer. "You wanna know what I was just thinking about, you little piece of slime? Do you?"

Roy made himself ignore him. He knew he would tell everyone what was on his mind without his encouragement. "Ha!" the racer pointed at Roy. "I was just picturing you, lying at the side of the Termina Bay pool, shaking and whimpering and crying because you'd gotten a little wet! What kind of man lets a little fall into a pool scare him? A man who isn't, that's what kind. You're a wuss, a sissy, a coward. You don't even deserve to hold a place in this tournament!"

Roy felt himself burn with shame and embarrassment as the crowd turned to look at him as a whole. Falcon just stood there and laughed. Roy was so upset he couldn't tell if the laughter was only coming from the racer, or if it had spread through the others in the room, people he didn't want to know his weakness. Left fist clenching, Roy stood abruptly and stormed from the dining hall. He didn't hear his friends calling for him to come back. He didn't even know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from the laughter, away from the people, but especially away from Falcon. One thing was certain: the racer was quickly becoming poison to Roy. If he didn't find an antidote quickly, there was no telling what Falcon would do to him.

**

* * *

KT : Okay, that's done, now I'm going to run away before Karanos kills me.  
Karanos: Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you. Dead people don't write very good stories.  
KT: ah…  
Link: I don't think you have to worry about your arms or hands, either.  
Roy: Instead, I would worry about your feet. I think she might staple them to the floor by the computer.  
Marth: She might tie you to the computer chair and stand over you with a whip.  
KT/cowers/  
Marth: I would try to protect you, but you know none of us can stand against Karanos when you've made her as mad as you have.  
Karanos: See you later, boys. KT and I have some business to attend to. /drags KT belowdecks/  
KT/cries/  
Roy: Review please!**


	10. Crime and Punishment

**KT: Well, here we are again. Not so long between chapters this time!**

**Link: Yeah right. Tell that to Karanos over here.**

**Karanos/scowls/ It should have been updated last week.**

**KT: Ah… I see. I'm working on the chapter eleven now, so don't you worry a bit!**

**Roy: Oh, we worry all the time.**

**Marth: Be nice to My Lady.**

**Karanos: Link, do the stuff. I'm in a bad mood today, so make it snappy.**

**Link: Sure, sure. Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of its characters. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles, and apparently the description of Master Hand… even though he doesn't appear in this story at all…**

**KT: Yeah, weird, isn't it? Anyway, today is Roy's turn to answer reviewers.**

**Roy: Awesome!**

**Max Fuchs: Yeah, tell me about it. Captain Falcon is the gayest, stupidest… ah, I digress. Moving on…**

**Hylian Dragoness: Oh, trust me, I'll embarrass him soon enough, just as soon as I can think of something. KT flattered that you like her stories so much. Really. She's crying tears of joy over here. I'm gonna go get my snorkeling gear, just in case.**

**Lemurian 04: KT apologizes for the short chapters, but she also says that that's just how they turn out. She will most certainly keep on!**

**Azn-Gal: Thanks for the support! I hope you'll continue to root for me, the ultimate good guy/poses/**

**Lvmj and co.: Hey, lvmj! Great to see you again! What? Lvmj 2? Oh, hello. Nice to meet you. I'm glad you like the story. KT is happy too. Who knows? Maybe you'll get to join Karanos's minions, too!**

**Tymaporer: Really? Hmm… fanfiction as anti-depressant. Interesting. I'll have to try it out sometime.**

**Roy RULES: Um… what, break my arm? Cause that was Falcon, not KT…**

**Roy: That's all of them!**

**KT: One last thing before we start. In this chapter, I made use of the scene break, twice. I couldn't think of any other way to handle it, but I thought I'd warn you of it, since I haven't used it in this story before.**

**Karanos: Okay, give me the chapter. Now.**

**KT: Right!**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – Crime and Punishment**

Roy grunted as he blocked the blow clumsily with his right arm. The newly healed bone throbbed with dull pain, and the redhead had to work hard to ignore it. He sent his left hand flying to attack, trying to make up for his weak right arm. His hand was caught, and before he could do anything about it, a shoulder was rammed into his chest. He was forced to stagger out of the make-shift fighting ring.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you not to use your left hand to attack!" Jazz yelled, planting her fists on her hips.

Roy wiped the sweat out of his eyes and sat down. He was tired.

Jazz stepped over to him and leaned against the wall. "I know we worked hard to make your left arm strong while the cast was still on, but I never intended to make it your dominant one." She sighed and stared out one of the dusty windows on the other side of the room. "Now you'll have to stop relying on your left to do all the work. A two handed fighter is much more powerful that one who can only use one of his hands. That's what my brothers told me, anyway."

Roy stared silently at the ring of dust-covered furniture that defined their fighting ring. They were in one of the many unused rooms in the mansion, which was both good an bad. Good because it meant less chance for distractions, but bad because the thick layer of dust that coated everything was stirred up as they sparred, making it difficult to breathe. Jazz, however, insisted that this was just another good thing, as it would make him that much better in a location where the air was cleaner. Roy insisted that she was mad.

Jazz had told him on their first day of training about her brothers teaching her to fight. Jazz said she was the only girl in a family of eight children. Roy didn't believe her at first, but he changed his mind once she started teaching him to fight. He found that she quoted her brothers often.

Roy wanted to beat Captain Falcon in a fight. He wanted it so badly that the first thing he did after the racer had told the Smashers about his fear of water was to find her and demand that she give him a lesson right then. Of course, she put him in his place and told him that she would find him later that day. Roy had left, nursing a bruised shoulder that would serve to remind him never to interrupt her when she was working again.

Roy sighed and leaned against the china cabinet behind him. He wanted to beat Falcon so bad that he was almost forefront in his thoughts. Almost was the key word there. He'd been having these lessons for two weeks now, which was just long enough for him to know that he was head over heels in love with Jasmine. The girl did something to him every time she was near. Roy didn't understand it, but he found he liked it anyway. He had a nasty feeling that when he fought Falcon next time, he'd be fighting for his honor, his dignity, and his right to be with Jasmine.

"Hey," the girl's voice broke through his musings. "Stop day-dreaming, Roy-Boy. I thought you wanted to get better at hand-to-hand. Was I mistaken?"

Roy smirked and pushed himself up from the floor. "Oh no, not mistaken. I thought I heard you say you wanted to teach me. Was _I_ mistaken?"

Jazz growled and lunged at him playfully. Roy blocked her with one arm and pushed her lightly away.

"Stop using your left arm!" she screeched at him.

"Ah! Okay, okay! Sorry." Roy winced at Jasmine's loud yell. "You've really got to stop shouting at me, Jasmine."

Jazz stood back and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Why do you always call me that?"

Roy blinked. "Huh?"

"Why do you keep calling me Jasmine?"

"I… well, I…" Roy felt heat rise to his face. He wasn't about to tell her that he used 'Jasmine' because he thought it was prettier. She might figure out how he felt about her, and he didn't think he was quite ready for her to know.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "I bet you're just trying to get me to stop calling you Roy-Boy, aren't you?" She laughed.

Roy sighed lightly, relieved. He pushed his bangs off his forehead in an attempt to hide the blush that still colored his face. In reality, he was starting to like it when she called him that.

Jasmine was shaking with laughter. "You're really funny, Roy-Boy. Come on, let's fight again."

They fought again. Roy used his left arm again. Jazz yelled again. They laughed again. Roy thought it was the most fun he'd had in his entire life. And then it happened.

"You're getting good, but still nowhere near Falcon." Jazz said with a smirk.

Roy felt as though he'd just been punched in the stomach. He took a step backward. "Wh-what?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "I said you're nowhere near Falcon's level. I mean, he can do that chop move we've been working on with so much power, even if it is lacking in grace."

The swordsman turned away angrily, fists clenching. "And you suddenly felt the need to rub my nose in it?"

Jazz said nothing.

Roy turned to face her again, shaking. "I _hate_ being compared to Falcon! I hate him! The only thing I want to do with him is beat him!" he yelled.

Jazz stared at him. "Well, if my commenting on your progress is going to make you act like a child, then I'll do something more useful with my time. I don't have to help you out anymore."

"Now wait just a minute! I never said anything about-"

"You don't have to get angry with _me_ about _your_ inability to fight Falcon! You're insecurities are getting on my nerves!"

"Maybe I wouldn't _have _my insecurities if it wasn't for _you!_" Roy was yelling.

"What are you _talking _about?" Jasmine was yelling, too. Neither of them seemed to notice it.

Roy fished for an answer. "Because… you… you… you don't understand how I feel!"

"_Nuts_ to how you feel! What about how I feel, training a whiney brat like you? What about this!" Quick as lightning, Jazz grabbed a piece of china from the cabinet next to her and hurled it across the room at Roy. The redhead jumped to the right, shielding himself from the flying shards with his arms. Straightening, he glared at Jasmine.

"What the hell was that for?"

Jazz, however, was staring at the door, a look of fear on her face. Roy took a deep breath and looked as well.

Sarah was standing in the doorway.

A cluster of curious, alarmed-looking corporate officials stood behind her, peering into the room. Roy would later swear that he heard his conscience whisper "oops" right at that moment.

Sarah took a step into the room, white with fury. "What is going on in here?"

Roy and Jazz looked at each other, expressions of fear and anger mirrored in their eyes. Jazz turned back to Sarah.

"It's his fault, he started it," she said, pointing at Roy.

Roy's jaw dropped. "My fault? I didn't do anything! You're the one who said-"

"Oh, so now you're trying to pin the blame on me?"

"Who just threw a _plate_ at my head? Oh yeah, that was you!"

"That is enough!" Sarah yelled, emphasizing every word. Roy and Jazz stopped shouting. "I want to see you both in my office in ten minutes. Be late, and I'll take more than your heads to put on the mantelpiece."

She turned back to the group waiting behind her, apologized, and asked then to wait for her in the entrance hall. She looked over her shoulder at Roy and Jazz.

"In case you hadn't figured it out for yourselves, I am not happy in the least bit." With that, she left.

Roy looked at Jasmine and was surprised. It looked to him like she was trying very hard to keep from crying.

"Look what you've done," she said, trembling slightly. "You'll make me lose my job. She's going to fire me."

Before Roy could say anything, she had rushed from the room. He felt like he had just made a very big mistake.

O0O

Ten minutes later, Roy sat in Sarah's office. Jazz sat in a chair to his left, biting her thumbnail nervously. Sarah stood before them, anger radiating off of her.

Sarah placed her hands on her desk and leaned toward them, looking like she might leap at their throats at any moment. "Do you realize that you just put on that little demonstration for our corporate sponsors?"

Jazz gasped. "Sarah, I'm so-"

"Damn in, you two!" Sarah interrupted, making them jump. "I'm supposed to be showing these guys how in control of things I am around here! I wonder what they think of my leadership skills now?"

Roy felt like he had something stuck in his throat. He couldn't swallow.

Sarah sighed. "Why must you two fight all the time? All you do is tease each other a little, but for some reason it sparks a big to-do."

Jasmine made a noise that sounded like a whimper. "Are you going to fire me?" she whispered.

"What? Fire you? No, I'm not going to fire you over a fight." Sarah sat down. "I'm just going to come up with a punishment for both of you."

A whole minute passed before anyone spoke again. Roy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up and sighed again. "Yes, I know. I was thinking. Jazz?"

Jasmine looked up. "Yes?"

"You're going to do some chores without pay. First thing, I want you to go clean up that room you were fighting in. Make sure you sweep up all the china shards."

Jasmine nodded and walked to the door. "Thank you, Sarah. I'm sorry for my behavior." She left.

Sarah turned to Roy. "Roy, what am I going to do with you? You're one of my best friends, one of my first friends here at Smash Mansion. I don't like having to order you around."

Roy looked away. "I'm sorry, too. I guess… I guess I really let you down."

Sarah shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you or Jazz, I just really wish that you could get along better. What is it that you hate so much about her, Roy?"

Roy hunched his shoulders. "I… I don't hate her. I _couldn't_ hate her. She's just… so… I don't know what," he said sheepishly. "When she's around me, I feel like I have to get a reaction out of her, but I think I pushed it too far this time."

Sarah smiled. "You know, I don't think you have to provoke her to get her to notice you."

Roy started. "Wh-what?"

"Roy, it's so obvious that you're jealous! Before Jazz came, you never had any trouble with Falcon. Now-"

"I'm not jealous of Falcon!" Roy shouted. Sarah burst into laughter.

"Oh Roy, don't you see it? Oh, all right, I'll leave it alone for now. I can tell you know it already anyway."

The phone rang. Sarah reached for it. "Stay here, Roy. I'll get back to you in a moment."

Roy sunk back in his chair and sighed. Was he really that obvious? The possibility bothered him. What if someone else found out? What if Jasmine found out? What if _Falcon_ found out? No, he ruled out that possibility as soon as he thought it. Falcon was too stupid to figure it out unless it slapped him in the face, and maybe not even then. Roy ran his fingers through his hair and let it fall back into place. He felt really bad about the fight he and Jasmine had just had. He really began to wish he had not returned that necklace he'd meant to give to her for Christmas, which was now only two days away.

"This is bad," Sarah said as she hung up the phone. Roy looked up at her curiously.

"We're running low on food, so Cook and I were going to go out shopping later today; unfortunately, a blizzard is coming on, real fast. Nobody will be able to go out. The sponsors will have to stay here until it blows over, too. They won't be happy about that. What's more, I have to track down all the Smashers and tell them not to go out. I just don't have the time to do it." Sarah looked like she was going to cry.

"I'll do it," Roy said, feeling useful all of a sudden. "I mean, I'll find the Smashers. You can tell the sponsors and then do whatever else you need to do."

Sarah looked up at smiled at him. "Thanks, Roy. You really are a good friend, even if you do cause me trouble sometimes." She walked out the door and Roy followed. "Think about what I said, Roy. About Jazz. Just be yourself."

Roy felt himself blushing as she walked away. He pushed his thoughts of Jasmine to the side and began his search for the Smashers.

O0O

Roy let himself fall into an armchair by a window in the common room, exhausted. He'd found all the Smashers after two hours of searching and told them of the coming snowstorm. He'd gotten varying responses from them, all the way from smiles to growls, with a few shrugs in the middle. At least he'd gotten everyone to promise not to go out. He was just happy that Captain Falcon hadn't been alone when he'd found him.

He was disturbed that he hadn't been able to find Jasmine anywhere. In fact, most of his two hour search had been looking for her. The room they'd fought in had been clean when he checked it, but she wasn't there anymore. He'd really hoped to find her and apologize. He _had_ thought about what Sarah said, and he realized that he really didn't want to fight with Jasmine so often and so fiercely. He just loved her too much to keep letting his temper get the better of him.

Roy rested his head against the back of his chair and stared out the window. It had already begun to snow, the grey clouds appearing heavy with it. Everywhere he looked, Roy saw white.

Suddenly, there was a darker movement outside the window. Roy managed to make out the silhouette of a person walking through the falling snowflakes. For a moment, Roy was angry. Hadn't he just finished telling everyone to stay inside? Hadn't he told them it was dangerous? He stood and moved closer to the window for a better look.

Whoever it was didn't even have a coat on. A blast of wind blew a length of hair out behind the figure, betraying her to be a girl. One of the princesses? Certainly not Zelda. Link would kill her if she went out like that. Peach? No, she hated the cold. At the very least, she would have bundled up. Then who…?

Roy blanched.

Jasmine.

It was Jasmine out there, out in the blizzard, out in the cold without a coat. Roy left the common room in a flash and practically flew down the hallways. He skidded to a stop in the entrance hall and yanked open the main door. His heart pounding with adrenaline, he leapt out into the snowstorm.

**

* * *

Roy: What? I'm running out into the cold too?**

**KT: Yup!**

**Link/snorts/ You're stupid, Roy.**

**Marth: I hate to say it, but… you really are.**

**Karanos: This is a stupid idea! Who thought it up?**

**KT: Um… you did.**

**Karanos: What? Me? … This idea is GRAND! Splendid literary movement/continues ranting/**

**Roy: Please review!**


	11. The Warmth of a Freak Snow Storm

**KT: Now really, this isn't my fault, Karanos!**

**Karanos: I don't want to hear it! This time you've gone too far!**

**KT: But! But I didn't have a chance-**

**Karanos: NO SWAG FOR YOU!**

**Marth: My Lady KT! Milady Karanos! What's going on here?**

**Link: Isn't it obvious? Whip-weilding Psycho-Captain over there is mad that Sobbing, Weak-Willed Dark Angel didn't update when school let out over a month ago.**

**Karanos: She's had the chapter written for SIX WEEKS! She just hasn't taken the time to update!**

**KT/cries/**

**Roy: Um, guys? There's a crowd. They demand an update now. Can we give it to them?**

**KT: Oh, yeah… /sniffs/ here, it's my turn to answer reviews now.**

**Ledzeplisa – Ah! I'm so sorry/bows over and over again/ I didn't mean for you to be left out of the reviews last time! I'm glad you like the story, though. I just hope the chemistry can manage to stay between Roy and Jasmine!**

**Daikonran – Actually, the whole plot is always planned out when I write a story, but it has a habit of changing as I go along. Karanos and I were talking about doing some completely irrelevant, silly in-between scenes for some of these stories, so we'll see how it goes. Karanos: the taking of names is, of course, what we do best.**

**Max Fuchs – Achoo! It's cold in here. Can you take down the wall of ice now? I try to make things dramatic, but not TOO dramatic! Did I succeed?**

**Lemurian 04 – You really think it's such a good idea? Oh, I'm so happy! See, Karanos? I TOLD you people would like it! Karanos: Hmmph. Pain and suffering are all that you need to make good character development, if you ask me.**

**Hylian Dragoness – Ah, but that's just it, see. He hasn't had the proper chance to pull her in and kiss her. Yet. Tee hee. But don't worry. I think Captain Falcon should jump in the septic tank. If you really want to talk to me, you can feel free to email me. I'm on MSN, too.**

**Lvmj – I love a guy who is willing to jump into a dangerous situation for the girl he loves, don't you? Of course, being blinded by love isn't really a great excuse for doing something stupid… If you ask Karanos, all her ideas are good ones. Karanos: Damn right, they are.**

**Tymaporer – Um… was that a good 'O' or a bad one/worry worry worry/**

**Lvmj2 – Yeah, I don't think he'll be going out in the snow without a coat anytime in the near future, especially after this chapter. It's gonna get reeeeeeaaalllly cold here…**

**KT: okay, that's all of them.**

**Roy: Yes! Time to start!**

**Karanos: No, not quite yet. KT has something to say.**

**KT: Yep. Okay guys, this is it. This is the last chapter of IMS, plus an epilogue.**

**Roy: WHAT! That's IT? But… But Marth's story got twenty chapters!**

**Karanos: We go for quality, not quantity around here.**

**KT: Anyway, expect an epilogue here soon, and then… well, then we'll move on to other stories! So, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Roy/sobs/**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – The Warmth of a Freak Snow Storm**

Roy stumbled through the heavy white masses of snow as fast as he could, which was not fast at all. If he had taken the time to look behind him he would have seen how rapidly the falling snowflakes filled his tracks. As it was, he often had to brush them from his face and hair before they fell into his eyes.

The redhead couldn't see Jasmine's trail, but it had looked like she was heading for the forest on the edge of the grounds. He made his way to the now-white tree line, doggedly pushing through the gradually growing mounds of snow.

He was exhausted before he was halfway there. He'd fallen twice already, his momentum carrying him further than some of the snowdrifts would let him go. He was soaked through and completely frozen. What had possessed him to come outside without a coat? He should have brought two, one for him and one for the girl he was chasing after, but his sudden excitement in the common room had pushed him straight past the coat closet without a second glance. He picked himself up from his most recent fall and continued on, trying not to think about how cold he was.

Once he stepped into the forest he could see a little better. The dense trees kept out some of the snow, so he didn't have to clear his face anymore. Roy suddenly realized that he was able to see Jasmine's footprints now. He rushed forward eagerly, anxious to find her and bring her in soon.

"Jasmine?" he called, hoping the snow wouldn't muffle the sound too much. "Jasmine?"

"Roy?" The voice came quietly from somewhere to his left. Roy whirled and crashed into a tree. A cascade of snow fell from one of the branches, almost burying him.

"Ack!" he spluttered, struggling to climb out of the new pile. "Jasmine, help!"

Jazz stepped into view and covered a grin with her hand. "What are you doing down there?" she asked, helping him up.

"Getting colder and wetter. What are you doing out here, Jasmine?" Roy asked with a scowl.

Jazz stopped smiling. "Just going for a walk."

Roy couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "What? A walk? In _this_ weather!"

"Don't get mad at me for what I choose to do, Roy," Jazz said calmly.

Roy didn't hear her. "I had to _work_ to get through all that stuff! That was no stroll through the park!"

"Why did you come out here, Roy?" Jazz asked.

"I… there's a blizzard coming. Heck, it's already here," Roy said.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "So why did you come out here? Tell me the truth."

Roy swallowed nervously. He'd have to take the reaction he got. "I was worried about you."

Jazz looked surprised for a moment, but she composed herself quickly. "You're shivering."

"I'm cold."

She stepped closer to him and her eyes widened. "You're soaking wet!"

"I fell down a couple of times on my way out here. The dump that tree just gave me didn't help much either." The redhead crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders, trying to get warm.

Jazz glared up at him. "Why didn't you put on a coat?"

"Why didn't you?" he retorted.

"I asked you first."

Roy sighed, exasperated. "I was too distracted. I just forgot."

Jazz brushed some snow out of her eyes. "You really came out because you were worried about me?"

Roy nodded.

"_Just_ because of me?"

Roy nodded, slowly this time.

"Why? You don't even like me," she said matter-of-factly.

Roy shook his head. "That's not true. I never said I didn't like you."

"Then why do we fight all the time?"

Roy took a deep breath. "Because… I want you to notice me."

The snow was falling hard, even in the forest now. Blasts of wind blew, tearing at their clothing, making them shiver and hunch down for more warmth.

"God, Jasmine, I'm so sorry. I didn't ever mean to get you in trouble. It wasn't even your fault. I shouldn't have reacted to your comment like I did. You didn't even mean it the way I tried to interpret it. It's just that… I… Falcon…" Roy looked back at Jasmine. "What do you see in him? What does he have that I don't?"

Jasmine didn't say anything for a long time. She looked down at the ground. "I don't see anything in him. What made you think I did?"

Roy gaped. "I… you were always hanging out with him. The day he broke my arm, he smiled at you like… like he thought he owned you. And that one day, he… mistletoe…" he trailed off.

Jasmine looked back at him. "You shouldn't spy. Most people don't like it. You must have left pretty soon if you didn't see that I wouldn't let him kiss me. I don't go for guys like him." She took a step closer to him. "And as for what he's got that you don't, a rude mouth, obscene gestures, and a very large head that is most likely filled with pictures of himself and a few naked women in there."

Roy didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He just stared as she came closer to him. Why was she so close all of a sudden?

"It's so cold," she said, as if in answer to his unvoiced question.

Roy found his voice somehow. "I'm sorry. I should have brought you a coat."

Jazz smiled. "You really are stupid, Roy. But I am too, so that's okay." She put her arms around his waist and leaned against him. "This is what I meant."

Roy felt his heart stop. He was at the same time terrified and amazingly happy. He put his arms around her gingerly.

The wind continued to blow. "I think it's getting worse," Jazz said. "Let's see if we can't get back in."

Wordlessly, the two of them walked back to the edge of the forest. The snow was so deep within the trees now that it was coming a little higher than their knees. Roy was scared that they wouldn't be able to get through the snow once they left the forest.

His fears were confirmed when they were a few feet from the edge. Jasmine could not get through the snow unless she walked behind Roy, and even then she had trouble. Every muscle in Roy's body was crying out in pain. It was too much now to be numbed by the cold. Neither of them could see more than three feet in front of them, the outline of the mansion just barely visible.

"Let's turn back, Roy. If I'm exhausted, then it's a wonder you're not dead, doing all that work. Let's see if we can find shelter in the forest." Jasmine called over the wind.

Roy turned around. "We'll have to stay out until it ends if we do!"

"Maybe someone will come out."

"They'd have to be mad to come out now!"

"You came out!"

"Well, I was mad, wasn't I?"

Jazz took his hand and pulled him back into the forest. "We'll have to chance it."

Roy sighed in defeat and followed her. They followed the trail they had already dug. After a few minutes, Roy looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, great. Right after we decide to give up, it lets up some."

Jazz looked back too and laughed. "Maybe they'll come out now that it's barely snowing."

"I still say it's wishful thinking," Roy said.

They settled themselves against a large rock that had hardly any snow on one side.

"Roy?" Jazz said. Roy looked at her. "I'm sorry about our fight earlier. Sure, you reacted badly, but I made some pretty bad moves, too. It wasn't very smart of me to throw a plate at you."

Roy bit his lip and tried not to laugh. "Well, your aim was terrible, so I forgive you."

"My aim was perfect!" she gasped in mock anger. "You were just lucky enough to get out of the way in time."

Roy gave in and laughed. "My reflexes were good, then. I still forgive you."

Jasmine laughed too and leaned against his shoulder. Roy could feel her shivering, though she was clearly trying not to.

"You were right, you know," she said quietly. "I don't understand how you feel." She held his arm tightly and looked up at him. "Tell me. I want to understand."

Roy looked at her, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at her. Strands of her blond hair blew into her face and he pushed them away without hesitation. Her green eyes were bright, even though her cheeks were red from the cold and wind. Before her knew it, he'd leaned close enough that their foreheads touched.

The redhead exhaled. "I think you're beauty-"

The word was cut off as Jasmine pressed her lips against his. The kiss lasted only a second before she pulled away again. Roy stared at her breathlessly.

"You… I… I didn't get to finish my sentence!" he stammered.

Jazz let out a nervous giggle. "Are you upset?"

Roy leaned back against the rock and ran his fingers through his hair. "Upset? How could I be upset? You just kissed me!"

"Was that bad of me?"

Roy turned back to her. "Oh, no. The only thing I would change is to put us on a tropical island or something. Being stranded and freezing in a freak snow storm is not the most romantic of situations."

Jazz collapsed against him in a fit of laughter and somehow ended up with her arms around his neck. She kissed him again.

"And all this time you thought I like Falcon?" she asked.

Roy just nodded dumbly.

Jazz smiled. "Poor Roy. We've been training together for two weeks! Why didn't you just tell me?"

Roy looked away, embarrassed.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Jazz said, beginning to giggle again. "You were jealous of him! Over me!" She was really laughing now. "Oh, wow, I never thought a guy would like me enough to be jealous! That's great!"

"Great?" Roy coughed. "That bastard broke my arm!"

Jazz smiled at him. "But you were fighting for me, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty sad that the one I'm fighting for has to teach me _how,_ right?" Roy said with a laugh as well.

"No, not really. Just an interesting twist," she said. "Besides, you would have seen how I feel about you by Christmas, when I gave you my present."

Roy could have punched himself. "Christmas? Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked. "Forget to do your shopping?"

Roy shook his head. "No, that's not it. Jasmine, I'm so sorry. I bought you a beautiful gift, but… I got upset," he looked away. "I returned it."

Jazz looked upset for a moment, then seemed to brighten. "That's okay. I can give you your present now, and then you can give it back on Christmas!"

Roy blinked. "I'm confused."

Jazz smiled. "Close your eyes."

Roy looked at her skeptically.

"What? You don't trust me? I want you to give this back, remember?" Jazz said. Roy closed his eyes. She kissed him again, this time much longer than before. When she started to move away, he pulled her back to him.

"Make sure you give that back on Christmas," she said when he finally let her go. "Or I won't forgive you for not having a present for me."

Roy sighed. "Don't worry. I can't imagine that I'll forget."

o0o

What felt like an eternity later, Roy poked Jazz with a numb finger. "Jasmine?" he whispered.

The girl stirred slightly as if she'd been asleep. "What?"

"I bet I'm colder than you."

Jazz glared at him and shivered. "Shut up."

Roy grabbed her shoulder to keep her from turning away from him. "Don't fall asleep, okay? I don't think it's a good idea."

Jazz rubbed furiously at her eyes. "I know, but I'm tired and cold, and I can't feel my hands or my face or my ears or my toes, or anything!"

Roy bit his lip. "If I had a coat, I would have offered it to you a long time ago." He looked up worriedly. It was getting dark, which meant it was getting colder. The two of them were already snuggled close together. He just wished they were in a situation where he could enjoy it.

Jazz pulled at his shirt to get his attention. "Roy, I think we'd better-"

Roy put a hand over her mouth. "Shh! Listen!"

Faint noises were coming from off in the distance. It sounded like the crunch of snow being dug through.

Roy and Jazz looked at each other hopefully. "Do you think it's them?" she whispered excitedly.

"I hope so."

They heard the voices then.

"Jazz! Jasmine!"

"Roy! Rooooooy!"

"Where are you? Hello!"

"Jazz!"

The two of them struggled to stand up, fighting against the numbness of their legs. They both started shouting at once.

"We're here! We're here! In the forest!"

"Heeeey! Marth, Link, we're here!"

Roy turned to Jasmine and took her hand. "Come on, let's move closer to them."

They walked along slowly, shivering madly, their bodies protesting the movement. They answered the calls of the searchers every so often until they met up with them.

Marth was the first to find them. "Roy! Milady Jasmine! Are you all right?"

They didn't have time to answer before the Ice Climbers appeared, followed closely by Link. The Ice Climbers, who knew something of winter weather, took control.

"Don't just stand here talking! Get them inside!" Nana said shrilly.

"Yeah, they need to get warm!" Popo added.

The group made their way back to the mansion as quickly as they could. The Ice Climbers hacked easily through the monstrous snow piles and the others just followed behind. Link attempted to ask questions occasionally, but Marth cut him off each time.

There was more excitement waiting for them at the mansion.

"Link!"

Roy looked up and saw a very irate Zelda leaning out of a window. To be specific, it was the window of the room he shared with Link and Marth.

Link stepped forward. "Zelda, close that window! You're letting all the cold in!"

"Ha!" Zelda shrieked. "_You_ should have thought of _that_ before you locked me in here!"

"I only locked you in so you wouldn't go traipsing about in this snow!" Link called.

Zelda crossed her arms. "Oh, I see. You're the Hero of Time, so you're the one who gets to save you friends, right? Certainly, the _crippled princess_ can't be allowed to do a thing to help her friends, too. Well," She disappeared from the window for a moment, then reappeared, carrying something in her arms. "Surely the big hero needs his proper weapons, right? Oh, dear, you seem to have forgotten them! Here you go!" She began heaving things out the window. Link ran to and fro, trying to catch his falling equipment.

"Zelda! Wait, no, don't throw my bow! The string can't get wet! Ah, no stop!" he cried.

"Then you'd better catch it fast!" Zelda tossed it as well. "And what is a hero without his sword and shield?"

"Zelda, no! I'm sorry, okay? Don't throw them!" Link's protestations were cut off as the two heavy metal objects hit the snow.

The princess began yelling about a change of clothes, and soon the group was surrounded with all of Link's tunics. "Wait, Zelda, not that one!" Link yelled.

Zelda hesitated. "Why not?"

"It's Marths."

Zelda looked at it again. "So it is." She tossed it over her shoulder and rummaged around for something else to throw. "If you don't let me out of this room right now, I swear I'll-"

Roy stopped listening to Zelda's rantings as Jasmine tugged at his shirt again. "What?"

Jazz smiled. "They fight like an old married couple."

Roy laughed. "Don't let them hear you say that. They'll deny it to the end of the earth."

Jazz leaned against him. "Hold me, Roy-Boy. I'm cold."

Roy complied. "Let's go in. We've been out here long enough."

As they walked through the snow, they heard the sound of Zelda blasting the door down with her magic. Behind them, Marth moaned.

"We're going to have to pay to replace that now!" the prince yelled. "Sarah's not going to be happy!"

Jazz looked up at Roy. "She's not, you know. She doesn't like expenses."

"Right now, I don't really care. It's not my problem anyway," he said. He kissed her, then led her inside to finally, finally get warm.

**

* * *

Link: Well, it's another lame ending.**

**KT: Oh, you think so? I… I'm sorry… I tried…**

**Marth: Link! Stop making her cry! It was a good ending!**

**Karanos: Pssh. It wasn't even the ending at all. There's still the epilogue.**

**Link: Oh, right. The epilogue. Well, that ending is sure to be even sappier than this one.**

**Roy: I liked it.**

**Link: That's only because you got to kiss Jazz.**

**Roy/blush/**

**Karanos: Review. That's not a request.**


	12. THe New Season, or, The Epilogue

**KT/sighs/ Here we are, the end of another story. This part always makes me cry!**

**Link: That's your own fault, isn't it?**

**Karanos: Hey, I happen to agree with her. I mean, I don't cry about it, but I don't like the end of stories.**

**Roy/sobbing/ My story's almost over! Wah!**

**Link: Oh great, now he's crying.**

**KT: Well, I guess it's time to get started. Link, do the stuff. We forgot it last time.**

**Link: Yeah, sorry about that. Kuroi Tenshi – Dark Angel does not own SSBM or any of it's characters. She does own Sarah Holly and Jasmine Miles.**

**KT: Liiiiiink…**

**Link: I know, I know, Marth too.**

**KT: Yay! Speaking of Marth, it's his turn to answer reviews!**

**Marth: All right, My Lady. Here we go…**

**Ledzeplisa – Well, here's the epilogue, and all our readers are always appreciated!**

**Lemurian 04 – It was so cold. I was out in it too, remember. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Max Fuchs – You say that like it was a painful experience. I'm sure you didn't mean it that way though… Since the story is done now, can you please melt this wall now? We're running out of food…**

**Hylian Dragoness – Yes, he certainly did take his time in getting to her, didn't he? Lady KT is very flattered that you like her writing so much. Thank you for making her so happy!**

**Zekoi – They did kiss. Roy wouldn't stop talking about it all night afterwards. Roy: Oh yeah, like it was any different when you kissed Sarah in GOOT. Marth: Hush.**

**Tymaporer – We didn't think it would end so soon either, but it has. However… Lady KT says that you may not be so happy with the ending after this one… I don't know what she means. She does assure us that there will be a third story.**

**Lvmj – Zelda wouldn't talk to Link for a whole week after that little incident. And we did have to pay for the door… Thanks for hanging in there with us through this whole time, and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Marth: That's all of them.**

**Karanos: Chapter, now. At least this one was on time.**

**KT: enjoy!**

**

* * *

In Midwinter's Stillness – The New Season, or, The Epilogue**

Roy adjusted his gloves and tightened his chest plate before stepping into the teleporter. He pumped his right arm and shook it out, testing the muscles. He was a little nervous about how it would hold up in his first real fight since it was broken.

As the Hyrule Temple stage came into view, Roy drew his sword and took a deep breath. This was the first match of the new season. He wanted to make it exciting.

Movement on the other side of the stage caught his eye. His opponent was posing for the crowd and taunting him. Roy smiled. He'd had to beg Sarah to let him fight Captain Falcon in this first match, but she'd finally given in. He was ready for this fight. He'd been ready since the revelations of his talk with Jasmine in the blizzard.

Roy watched Sarah step into the announcer's box. She turned on her microphone and addressed the audience.

"Welcome to the opening of the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament. First match, Roy versus Captain Falcon."

The crowd cheered. "Fighters, please take your positions. Ready, go!"

Falcon dashed toward Roy. Roy just waited for him discreetly getting into a counter position. He dodged as the racer reached out to hit him and struck him with his sword.

"You've improved some, Roy-Boy, but not enough to save your skin," the racer said with a snicker.

Roy glared. "Don't call me Roy-Boy," he hissed through gritted teeth. He leapt forward and slashed his sword at Falcon. Falcon saw through him and knocked the attack away, sending the swordsman skidding backward.

"Why not? It doesn't bother you when Jazz does it," the racer said mockingly.

Roy swung his sword rapidly three times in answer, feeling two of them hit Falcon. In the backswing of his third one, the racer grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly pushed him against the nearby wall.

"Don't make me angry, kid. I'll kill you even with the sphere system," he said, no trace of humor in his voice.

Roy forced himself to think of how humiliated he would be if Falcon beat him this time and said nothing. Instead, he quickly took hold of Falcon and kicked him away. The racer recovered fast and moved further back from the redhead. Roy didn't think about his next move before he did it, and he regretted it very soon after.

He rushed Falcon, intending to stab at him with his sword. The racer caught his shirt front and rolled backward, pushing him over his head and toward the edge with his feet. Roy flew just far enough to catch hold of the ledge and stop himself from falling off. He needed both hands, however, and had to drop his sword. He pulled himself back up onto the stage as the length of metal fell. Now the only way for him to get it back was to fall off the stage himself, and he'd have it in his hand when he teleported back up, but this was a one stock battle. The first time either of them fell would be the end of the match. Whatever, Roy thought. I don't need it.

Falcon was back on his feet again, smirking at him. "Lost your sword, have you? Shame. I wanted to drag out your beating for as long as possible, but it looks like this will be over in a matter of seconds."

"You're too arrogant. It's going to hurt real bad when you finally fall, Falcon," Roy said, stepping away from the edge.

Falcon laughed. "Oh, you think you're going to be the one to knock me down, don't you? Think again, bastard."

The racer lunged at him, quick as lightning, fists flying. Roy brought his arms up in a blocking maneuver and pushed him away. It was just like his training sessions with Jasmine, only about a hundred times more stressful. The racer was much stronger than the girl, and had hostile intentions to boot.

Thinking about the training made Roy remember one of Jasmine's main points: never give the opponent the chance to recover. He stepped forward and delivered two strong punches with both fists to the racer's helmeted head. Falcon reeled back, apparently not expecting the onslaught from a swordsman who had been relieved of his weapon.

Roy kept at him. He struck the racer's shoulders with his hands in a chopping motion. He punched again. He rammed his shoulder into Falcon's chest, and then rushed forward to grab hold of him again. He finally put his foot to the racer's stomach and kicked him so forcefully that he flew over two-thirds the length of the stage.

The redhead watched his opponent stagger to his feet from the other end of the stage and walked slowly toward him.

"Are you ready to give up, Falcon?"

The racer glared at him with such intense hostility that Roy almost took a step backward. "I wouldn't give up to a sniveling little fag like you in a million years!"

Falcon charged at Roy, abandoning all tact and defense. Roy took two steps and dealt him a one-two punch. Another shoulder to the chest, and Falcon was sailing quietly over the side of the stage.

"Game! This game's winner is Roy!" Sarah practically shouted from the announcer's box. Roy had time to turn and face the cheering crowd before the teleporting light enveloped him, and he was taken back to the mansion.

"Roy! Roy!" A voice called from his right. Roy turned and smiled brightly when he saw Jasmine running down the hallway toward him. He caught her and held her tightly when she reached him.

"You did it! You beat him! Oh, I watched the whole thing from the screens in the training room!" Jazz cried happily, hugging him. Roy laughed and twirled her around, ecstatic with his victory. It had taken so long, all the training and waiting for the tournament to actually start, but it had finally happened!

"I'm so happy, Jasmine, I could kiss you," he said, smiling at her.

Jazz wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please do."

He did, and was about to go for a second one, but had to let go of her hastily as their friends came pouring into the teleport room.

Roy and Jazz followed the others to the kitchen where they would wait for Sarah. Peach was chattering on about Roy's revenge to Falcon, Zelda was pointing out the parts of the fight that had been the most intense, while the boys were simply smiling and congratulating him. In the kitchen, Marth poured drinks for everyone. It didn't take Sarah long to arrive from the announcer's box, even though there had been another battle right after Roy's.

"Well! Talk about an exciting battle!" the manager said as she entered the kitchen.

Roy grinned. "I know! I was so pumped up."

Sarah turned to him. "Yeah, and did you see the way Kirby threw Ness after he'd been hit with the bat?"

"What?" Roy was confused for a moment. "Not that battle! Mine! My battle!"

Sarah laughed. "I know, I know! I'm so happy for you, Roy. I know you worked hard for it."

Zelda stretched with a sigh. "I'm glad I saw it from the stands, but I'm so stiff now. I was sitting on the edge of my seat the whole time." She stood up slowly. "I'm really proud of you, Roy. Have fun celebrating. I'm going to go take a nap."

Link looked up abruptly and turned to follow the princess. "Wait, Zelda, I wanted to ask you for some advice…" His voice trailed off as the two Hylians disappeared from the kitchen.

Marth began gathering up everyone's cups and moved to put them in the sink. "You should have seen the look on his face while he was going over. It was priceless."

Peach laughed. "He looked like he thought his arm had suddenly fallen off or something. Hilarious."

"I'm sure Jazz is proud of you, too," Sarah said subtly, glancing at the two of them to see their reactions. Roy glared at her fiercely, while Jasmine turned a faint pink color. Sarah was the only one they had told about their relationship. She was just extracting her own revenge for Jazz's teasing about her and Marth.

Jazz cleared her throat. "Yes, well, he did well enough, I suppose."

Roy propped his chin on his fist and sighed. It was the best he'd get from her in front of their friends. He'd found she was a lot shyer than she pretended to be.

Sarah smiled and changed the subject. "Would you like to do something this afternoon? I don't have anything left to do today for the tournament."

"It's such a nice day," Peach said. "Let's do something outside."

Roy agreed. "That's a good idea. Let's wait for Link to come back, though. He'll want to come with us."

The friends sat around talking for a few minutes. Roy took off his armor and sword belt and set them on the table. He'd forgotten to reclaim his sword, but he'd get around to it later. He didn't want to leave his friends just yet.

The scrabbling sound of someone running through the dining hall made the group in the kitchen look toward the door curiously. Link suddenly burst into the room, a frightened look on his face.

Marth stood up. "Link? What's wrong?"

"Zelda!" the Hero cried. "Something's wrong with Zelda!"

The others jumped to their feet as well. "What's happening? Is she sick?"

Roy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Link turned back toward the door and looked at them over his shoulder. "I don't know."

**

* * *

Karanos: BO-HA-HA-HA!**

**KT: Tee hee...**

**Link: O.O**

**Roy: O.O**

**Marth: O.O**

**All three: WHAT KIND OF EPILOGUE IS THAT?**

**KT: Well… one with a cliffie!**

**Karanos: You want to know what happens next, you're gonna have to read the next story, mua-ha-ha…**

**Link: This is so wrong.**

**KT: Heh… of course…. I'm going to a summer class for a month here in two weeks… Karanos is going to be out of the country for all but three days of summer… so I won't be starting the next story until next school year starts.**

**Marth: My Lady… /whimpers/ how can you be so cruel?**

**Roy: I hate you. /glowers/**

**Karanos: Shut up, you. No swag for whiners. Time to set sail! See you next fall!**

**KT: Yeah! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
